Your Kiss Is Home
by iloveRedX
Summary: What Happens when the dark empath is saved by the mask thief and then KISSES him? Wht will she do when X says the three famous words? R&R Please dont give up on me and read plase i know its been a while
1. The Kiss

**Hey it's me!!!!! I just finished a story, but I must start on an idea a have had for a while. **** Ok so, I don't know how this will turn out. It's just a plan it as you go along type thing. So….. We'll see how it ends. Also, can one of you explain to me the concept of a Beta and how I get one?!?!?! :)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Teen Titans**

"What would you like, Rae," Lisa asked me at the counter. Here I was, at my favorite café, with my good friend, and she was asking me what I wanted. I had woken up this morning, early due to the restless I had experienced the night before. I had reliantly gone to my room after Robin remarked I would be dead on my feet today. Which I still am, I might add.

"You know what I want miss cocky," I said giving her half a glare. She laughed and went to fill my order. I took my favorite seat next to the window, trying to be as incognito as I could possibly be with purple hair and eyes. Sometimes being a teen hero, not to mention half demon, was a real pain in the butt. I opened my book about a preacher's daughter falling in love with a bad-ass. I sighed as I reached the point about them doing another midnight meeting. Don't get me wrong, I love that she follows her heart, but how could she deny something she has known her whole life.

"Raven, here's your drink," Lisa said sitting across from me. I reached and took my caramel macchiato from her outstretched hands. "What's this one about," she asked reaching over and taking my book, but careful to keep my place. She read the back and then laughed.

"What," I asked reaching to take my book back. I placed it in my lap as I took another sip of my drink.

"Do you not get how ironic this is? You read a book on forbidden romance and yet you want open your eyes to your own love life," she said casting me a sympathetic look. I shot her a disbelieving look but my communicator went of then.

"Raven, there's a robbery at Jared's. Come on," Cyborg said and I could tell he was getting into the car. I sighed before standing up, coffee in hand.

"I'll see ya, Lisa. For once can't these villains wait till' a decent hour. I mean, who robs a store at seven in the morning," I said waving.

"We'll finish this later," she hollered as I went out the door. I teleported my book to my room and myself to the street the store is on. I arrived at the same time the team did. They were all in costume and seemed to just get up and here I was in normal clothes and had been up for three hours. Robin was the only one who actually seemed awake. His hair was as spiky as ever and he seemed radiant with energy. He shot me a look and I shot him a questioning one.

"_What are you doing already in town," _he asked with concern through the bond. I ignored his question and started into the jewelry store quietly. The others followed behind me. We stayed in a line; me in front, Robin, then Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Robin was leading me with a hand on my back, which slightly irritated me. I am not his property. When we reached the corner I peaked around to see Red X robbing the most expensive looking diamond I have ever seen. I teleported to in front of him and sent a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He doubled over nearly dropping the crystal, but not quite. He zipped it into his pouch before using an equally powerful attack to me. I hissed in pain as my back hit the wall behind me. Cyborg then went after him as Robin came to my side. X was blocking Cyborg's physical attacks and avoiding his cannon blasts.

"Are you ok," Robin asked helping me up. I swayed a little and sighed as he had to straiten me up. He kept his hands on my waist and just stared at me. I couldn't read his emotions in his eyes because of his mask, and he was blocking his mind from me. We stood that way for about a minute, his hand on my bare skin under my shirt where it had rose. I didn't know what we were doing or why I just stood there, but something tells me it had something to do with what Lisa had mentioned earlier.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest but….oh wait I am absolutely glad to interrupt this," Red X said shooting a red x at Robin. Robin, being unprepared, was glued up against the wall. I looked and discovered that, during Robin and mine's moment, everyone had been defeated. I stood in front of Robin and Red X stood in front of me. Red X stood there waiting for me to make the first move, but I wasn't going to oblige.

"You are so stubborn," X said taking one step forward. I hissed in return, fighting the urge to strangle him. I hated the fact that he was able to get under my skin so easily and I think he sensed it.

"How so," I asked hoping to distract him as I took a step forward.

"Well for one, you keep fighting a powerful instinct. Another, you are standing in front old your boyfriend, hoping I want hurt him. Finally, you don't see I'm not a bad guy," he said as we started circling each other.

"First of all, Robin is NOT my boyfriend. Second, the hell you aren't a bad guy. Finally, what emotion am I fighting? Rage, because I am fighting the urge to kill you right about now," I said as we got closer. I broke the dance then by grabbing the cash register and throwing it at him. He dodged it but then jumped at me knocking me to the ground. My head hit the side of the case and I smelled blood. I reached my hand up and felt sticky crap in my hair.

"You jackass," I said standing up. He reached up as if to touch my head but then came to reality. He placed a small x on my head that rendered my powers. He then bolted for a door that led to the roof of this three story building. I chased him up the stairs, thanking Robin for forcing me to learn to run. Despite my head and the blood that continually rolled down the side of my cheek, it was surprisingly easy. When we reached the roof X whirled around and sent a kick that I dodged and I brought my fist around meaning to give him one hell of a black eye. When my hand went through air, I looked around furiously, but I didn't see him. Thinking he had left, I turned and started to the door, but then a kick to my rib cage sent me to the ground. I rolled to the edge and continued over it. I screamed as I fell into the air without a way to stop.

"Raven," I heard Red X holler. I paid no attention to him but then I felt someone's strong muscular arms wrap around my small body. I was still screaming because of the ground rapidly approaching. Suddenly, I was on ground again. I doubled over as I threw up on the ground beneath me. X held back my hair and was caressing my neck and face. When I stopped throwing up, I quickly stepped away from Red X.

"Why…why did you save me," I asked him looking him in the mask. He stepped towards me and I stayed still. He took off his gloves and put them in his pocket. He touched the side off my face and I felt shivers up and down my body. What the…

"I couldn't bear to see you hurt. You matter too much to me," he said smoothing my hair back. He touched the side that was still hurting and I winced.

"I'm real sure," I said reaching up to remove his hand from my face. He dropped it to his side and sighed in defeat.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he said reaching to take the small x off my head. I immediately started to heal my head, because it hurt like hell.

"Why do you care what happens to me? You don't care about anyone but yourself," I said backing up against the wall. He then pressed his whole body up against me and I didn't stop him. My heartbeat sped up and I could feel electricity scorching me.

"No, I don't care about myself. I care about you; your life, your feelings, your books," he said chuckling. He reached up and grabbed my cheek softly.

"Most of all, though, I love you," he said in that monotone voice of his suit. I hated it; it made him sound so emotionless. Sensing my discomfort he reached up and pulled his mask up to his nose.

"Raven, I am in love with you and I want you to know that," X said. It was his voice and his words that froze me. His voice was like velvet caressing my skin and the scent. Oh my god the scent. I leaned in to get a better whiff, and only then did I realize how close we were.

"How can you love me," I asked him leaning heavenly against the wall. "Look at who we are. You're a thief and I am a hero." He leaned in, our lips centimeters apart.

"Because, you are beautiful, kind, sweet, outgoing, strong, and I just feel something there between us," he said reaching to claim my hand. He ran his thumb over my lips, and I was filled with the urge to feel his lips on mine. I opened my mouth to contradict what he said, but then I noticed how much I wanted to know him. I reached up and traced his lips and his face until I reached his mask. I cast him a pleading look and he smiled. He reached up and took his mask completely off. When he did, I gasped. Oh, I never thought in my life I would see such beauty upon a human's face. He had the bluest eyes and the longest dark lashes. His skin was naturally tan and was smooth as could be. He had the darkest brownest shaggiest hair. It was hanging in his eyes and I moved to wipe it away. He captured my hand in his and held it to his cheek.

"You are beautiful and your eyes are," I drifted off. He didn't seem to notice my words, despite the fact that he was watching my lips. He slowly leaned towards me and I leaned in as well. I couldn't think of a reason to stop. His lips gently brushed mine but I turned away.

"Robin's coming up the stairs," I said, but when I returned my gaze to his eyes, it didn't seem to matter. I reached up and pulled him to me. I kissed his lisp furiously and he kissed back. He pushed me up against the wall, but pulled back a minute later. I was hurt, but he pulled me back to him wrapping his arms around my waist. I returned the hug and I felt at…home.

"Trust me, my little bird, I want to stay, but he is coming and I don't want to get you in trouble. Goodbye my little bird," he said. He kissed my nose and disappeared. Robin entered at that moment and came up to me.

"Raven, are you ok," he asked grabbing me into a hug. I shivered as I craved a different pair of arms.

"I'm fine. Let's go home," I said before walking down the stairs. All the while, wondering if I will ever feel at home anywhere besides in Red's arms.


	2. Love is Pain

**Hey so I am glad that ya'll liked the first chapter!!! Thanks for reviews!!! And yes I know that Rae was a tad out of character, but she was so confused about her feelings for X, she couldn't think strait!!!! **** Anyway I am starting a new thing just for me, called Pairs Play. If you have a story you want me to write between Raven and your choice, I'll write a little one-shot for them. Only things I will not write are girl/girl pairings. Sry but I just can't do those things. So if you want a story about Raven and ?????(Your choice) I'll write it for you.!!!! Please try and not overwhelm me and if you have a specific plot you would like, let me know and I will work with you on it!!!! Anyway back to the story!!!! BTW THE AGES ARE**

**Robin: 18**

**Raven:17**

**Beast Boy: 17**

**Cyborg: 18**

**Starfire: 17**

**Red X: 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I owned X, though….. **

I rode home in the T-car after the fight. My emotions were too ecstatic and all I could think about was X; his looks, his eyes, and his lips. Oh, God, those soft tasteful lips. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as a soft moan escaped my lips. God, his lips…

"Raven, are you ok," Cyborg asked from the driver's seat. Even, though, I was in the passenger's seat, I still didn't hear his words clearly.

"What," I asked not really there. I was reliving his kiss and that's when it happened. I felt a sharp burst of pain in my chest. I screamed out loud at the pain and Cyborg swerved and almost hit a truck.

"What the," Cyborg asked pulling over to the curb. I started clawing at my chest and could hear a roar deep in my head.

"Raven, stop," someone screamed. I paid them no attention as I continuously clawed at raging fire inside my body. Oh, God, the pain felt like my heart was scorching.

"Come to Nevermore," I heard intelligent scream to me. I tried to calm, but the pain was too much. I finally stopped clawing when someone grabbed my hands in their powerful ones. I looked up through my red eyes to see Robin holding my hands at my side.

"Cyborg, get us home now," he screamed to the front seat. Somehow, Robin had managed to pull me into the backseat. Starfire was in the front and Beast Boy was curled up in her lap as a kitten. They both looked fearfully at me and I could see tears in Star's eyes. Stupid tears, I thought. The pain tripled then and I screamed again. I lashed at Robin trying to claw at my chest. He put his full weight on me then, causing me to stop lashing out. I was lying down and he had my hands pinned to my side. I started crying when the pain intensified. Maybe tears aren't so stupid.

"Rae, calm down," Robin managed to say in my ear. I started shaking violently from the pain and finally tears came to my eyes.

"The pain….. Robin, stop the pain," I said in a strained voice. He looked at me and saw me crying.

"_Give me some of the pain,"_ he said in his head. I shook my head, because no human can survive this pain I was going through.

"If I let go of your arms, do you swear not to claw at your chest," he asked in that serious expression, though I could tell he was scared. I nodded yes and he let go of my arms slowly. The pain was still raging and I bit my lip, tasting blood, as it worsened. I bowed my back, raising it off the seat. It felt like my entire body was on fire, but it was burning from the inside out. Robin sat back up and looked out the window.

"We are almost home, Rae," he said moving my hair from my face. I just groaned again in pain.

"Rae, what do I need to do when we get back," Cyborg asked in the front seat as he sped through the underwater tunnel.

"Just…. Just give me……my mirror," I said in a strained voice. The pain was overwhelming me again and I grabbed the seats to restrain myself. As soon as we were in the garage, Cyborg had me in his arms running to my room. He opened the door and sat me gently on the bed. He grabbed my mirror and gave it to me though he had to catch it before I dropped it. I concentrated as much as I could through the pain that I felt. Finally, I was in Nevermore.

"Raven," Happy screamed as soon as I was through the door. She jumped and grabbed my hand. We ran to the meeting place, in the center of a large field in the mountain region. There was a circle of my emotions talking non-stop. When they saw me they ceased talking.

"Would someone like to explain to me, why the hell I just felt like I was lit on fire," I growled through clenched teeth. The circle parted and I discovered Love laying down, withering in agony. I ran over to her and she growled up at me pushing me away.

"What happened," I asked. Everyone seemed to be too scared to answer, all but Bravery.

"Well, we were all talking when, all of a sudden, Lust jumped down and started dancing. That was about the same time you kissed Red. When she started dancing, Love started screaming," she said in her normal bravado voice.

"It seems to me she is trying to repress her love for X," Intelligent said sadly. At his name I stopped breathing. Love stopped screaming and started crying.

"You do love him…. Oh, Azerath, you are in love with him," she said, face in hands. All went quiet then; everyone waiting for my remark. I started to argue that I did not love him, but then a thought occurred to me. I started thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him, about the electricity his touch emitted, about how weak I was under his gaze and about the way I had always felt the need to protect him.

"Oh, my God, I am in love with him, but how," I stated falling to my knees. "How can I love him? He is a thief, a villain and a….. hot guy whose kisses are like heaven on Earth," I said without realizing what was happening. Love started to grow physically, happy started giggling and lust just smiled lounging against the tree.

"I have to go," I mumbled standing up. "Please, no more fire," I said walking towards the door. I stepped through the portal and awoke to find Cyborg asleep beside me. I felt a tear run down my face as I looked at him. I mean hell I was in love with one of our enemies. The tear landed on his face and he awoke with a start.

"Oh, Raven you're back," he said wiping the tear from his face.

"Ya, sorry to wake you," I said standing up. I turned toward the window trying to hide the building tears. Cyborg, sensing something was wrong, came up behind me.

"Raven, look at me," he instructed. I sensed the order in the words, but did not turn.

"Cyborg, I think you should leave. Now," I instructed, working hard to keep emotion out of my face. It did no good though. He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. A tear escaped my eyes and more followed. Cyborg looked at me and I looked back. He held out his hand and I took it. He led me to sit on the bed where the waterworks started. I couldn't help but fall on my stomach onto the bed. Cyborg patted my back and started to say soothing words to me. About thirty minutes, I finally stopped crying. I turned over to look at him and his face was filled with grief and concern.

"What happened, Rae," he said pulling the covers up over my waist, because I was shaking. I got angry at him because he had seen my tears. It has been a while since I cried without warning like that.

"I can't tell you, Cy. It's horrible and I….I can't explain it," I mumbled putting an arm over my eyes. Cyborg was quiet for a moment, but then he said the last thing I thought I would ever hear him say.

"Did something happen between you and Red X on the roof this morning," he asked looking me strait in the eyes. I sat up at his name and gasped. Cyborg stumbled back and almost fell off the bed.

"Why would you say that," I asked when I could talk.

"Because you started screaming after the fight with him, you were alone with him on the roof and you were flushed when you came down with Robin. Rae, did something happen," he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Cyborg I told you, I can't tell you. It's bad," I said shrugging off his arm.

"Did….did he….. Umm 'hurt' you Raven," Cyborg asked clearly uncomfortable. I gave him a confused look and he exhaled.

"Don't be naive about this. Did he touch you inappropriately," he asked. I chuckled as I thought of the ways I wanted his touch so much lately.

"No, not technically. I don't mean what happen was bad. It's because it happened between him and I that it was bad. In other words Robin would hate me," I said quietly hoping he would grasp the idea. He thought it over for a moment and then sighed.

"I cannot believe I am about to say this, but I won't tell Robin. You need to get this off of your chest. I promise I won't tell him," Cyborg said putting a hand on an imaginary Bible. I thought over whether to tell him and decided might as well.

"Long story short, he saved me from falling off the roof, told me he loved me, showed me his face, tried to kiss me and then I kissed him," I mumbled knowing he would hear me regardless. He froze after the words stopped. I didn't dare look at him and then he mumbled something along the lines of calm down.

"So the screaming was," he said turning me to face him.

"Well, my emotion, Love, was repressing her feelings for X. In other words… I'm in love with Red X," I said looking straight into his eyes. His real eye went wide and I just waited for him to scream and yell at me for my stupidity, but instead he calmed down.

"So when do I get to meet him," he asked leaning back on the bed. My eyebrow raised and he laughed.

"I am going to meet my little sister's lover," he said in a happy voice.

"We're not even dating," I said hoping that would change. "Hell, I don't even know his real name." I put my head in my hands.

"Dmitri," we heard a voice say from beside the window. I looked over and saw Red X in casual clothes and his mask. He had on black jeans, tight under armor shirt and tennis shoes. He walked over to me and lifted his mask to his nose and then in his velvet voice he spoke.

"My name is Dmitri," he said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, sending shivers from cheek to my toes. He leaned up looked me strait in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you, too," he spoke before leaning down to kiss me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Excuse me," Cyborg said standing up. I gasped as I broke away from Dmitri, red tinting my cheeks.

"Cyborg, it's nice to formally meet you," Dmitri said giving Cyborg his hand. Cyborg accepted it in a firm shake.

"You, too…Dmitri," Cyborg returned. "Call me Victor," he continued. For the next thirty minutes we sat and talked about nothing in particular. We didn't bring up the relationship until X announced he had to run.

"Sorry, I need to go. I have to go to work," he said standing up. I stood up with him, shooting a glance at Cyborg. Cyborg sighed before politely turning to face the wall. I smiled as I turned to face my dark night. He leaned down and kissed me; a peck at first but it built. Soon my lags were wrapped around his waist as he kissed my neck.

"Do you want to meet me tonight? I want to tell you all about me," he said. I nodded before returning his lips to mine. Cyborg grunted but I ignored him. I didn't pull away until Robin knocked on the door.

"Raven? Cyborg? Are yall in there," he asked through the door.

"Ya…. Hold on," I said slightly breathless. I returned to kissing Red X but Robin cleared his throat.

"Are yall….kissing," he asked through the door. Cyborg jumped up and whirled around.

"God, no," he mumbled going to stand by the door. "We'll be out in a minute," he said. He turned toward us. He made a motion for X to leave and I kissed him once more. He teleported away and I opened the door to Robin standing there looking confused as ever.

"Um we're going to get pizza. Do you two want to come," he asked slightly embarrassed. I nodded walking out the door with Robin watching me closely.


	3. Clear Head

**Hey, so it took me a while to get my last two chapters up, but my computer is screwing up and it's pissing me off….. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story. As of now, I have NO idea how I will end this story. It's hard to end something you really love**** So enjoy the story and remember Pair Plays!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans……. I love them**

"So, Rae what was that all about in the car," Robin asked as we drove towards the pizza place for lunch. I caught Cyborg shoot me a glance from beside me and I smiled at him.

"Oh, let's just say I hit my head hard on that case at the jewelry store. It…um… blocked my focus and things of that sort," I said rolling down my window. Everyone accepted what I said except for Robin.

"_Are you positive," _he asked me in my head. I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, Boy Blunder. I am fine," I said returning my gaze to the road.

"Also, please stay out of my head. I have some things on my mind," I added in a lower voice. Cyborg, knowing what it was, reached out and grabbed my hand. I smiled a small smile at him and he returned it. I could feel the concern rolling off of him and I sighed.

"Like what Raven," Robin asked leaning forward in the seat. He noticed Cyborg's hand and his eyebrows climbed in a questioning look.

"Just personal things, Robin," I said letting Cyborg's hand fall.

"_Is something going on between you and Cyborg," _Robin asked me. I turned in shock and glowered at him.

"No there is not! You should know that he is my brother. Besides, what if there was something going on. I don't see how that pertains to you, Robin," I said crossing my arms across my chest. Everyone went quiet.

"How is that my business? Hell, I don't Raven, maybe because you two are on **my **team," Robin said shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I just scoffed.

"Well, Robin LEADER of the Teen Titans, I assure you my personal life has nothing to do with you. If I was dating Cyborg, which I am not, that is part of our business and not yours. Besides I'm second in command, you couldn't say anything," I said roughly getting closer to his face. Cyborg seemed shocked for a moment.

"Wait, are you talking about me and Rae," Cyborg asked Robin. Robin ignored him and got closer to my face. Our faces, only a few centimeters apart, were both glowering with all we had.

"Whatever Raven, but if you are dating Cyborg, I deserve to know, not as a leader but as a friend," he said his face lightening.

"I am telling you Robin," I said leaning back but still holding his gaze. "I am not dating Cyborg. I promise you that. He is my brother, nothing else. Do you have a problem with that," I asked my voice a grave.

"No, but just as long as it stays that way," he said reaching up to grab my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and laughed mechanically.

"How the hell would you stop me," I asked him knowing the others were also listening to me. "And more importantly, why do you care," I asked him.

"I have absolutely no way to stop you," he said. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear. So low, I bet Cyborg didn't hear him.

"And, as for the caring part, I would kill him or anyone that hurt you Raven," he said before leaning back. I glared at him, but really I was surprised.

"What," Beast Boy asked. I ignored him as I turned to look at the road in front of me. We arrived at the restaurant and I went to get our table. I felt a familiar presence but ignored it. I sat at our table as the others came in. Cyborg sat beside me in the booth and the other three sat in front of me. I got up allowing Cyborg to sit down on the inside. I listened to the familiar conversation heat up about what to order. They finally decided on a pepperoni and veggie for BB. While they ordered their food, I sit and tuned out the conversation. I was thinking about Dmitri and how close I was to him. I couldn't wait for tonight. I mean us together without a chaperone. I sighed as stirred my tea with a straw.

"You ok," Cyborg asked low enough only I could hear him. He inclined towards me and I mumbled back.

"Just thinking about tonight," I said a small smile crossing my face. I turned in time to see him groan.

"Hey Cy. No chaperone," I said and he turned to me in surprise. I laughed out loud and everyone to face us.

"Why are you laughing Friend," Star asked. I just laughed again at her innocents. She seemed confused but didn't complain because the pizza came. Star grabbed her mustard and smeared it over her pizza. Beast Boy dove in for the veggie while I took a piece of pepperoni. We all sat eating, with me, of course, completely ignoring the others.

"Raven," I heard a velvet voice say. We all turned to see Dmitri coming towards us. I allowed a small smile to escape my lips.

"Hey," I said trying not to run and give him a kiss. He came and nudged my side. I scooted over and he joined me on the seat. He had on the same clothes as earlier, but with sun glasses. I am pretty sure Cyborg even recognized him. He put his arm around my shoulder and I heard everyone gasp. I started to blush and removed his arm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work," I asked accusing in my eyes.

"I did, but then they said they didn't need me today," he said placing his arm around my shoulders again. This time I left it and he twirled my hair.

"Raven, are you going to introduce us," Robin asked glaring from in front of me.

"My name is Dmitri," Dmitri said extending his hand. Robin shook it, as did BB and Star.

"Hey, man," Cy said waving.

"Nice to see you," Dmitri said. He turned to me then and just looked in my eyes. I stared back lost in his stare.

"Oh, glorious are you a friend of Raven's," Starfire asked. I held my breath as I waited for him to answer. He just chuckled; a deep throaty sound.

"Oh, something like that," he said twirling my hair again. I shivered at his implied words and Cyborg placed a hand on my knee. I looked at him, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I felt that," he said before laughing. I blushed deep red and took a bite of my pizza.

"So what are you doing in here," I asked returning to Dmitri. He smiled and leaned his face close to mine.

"I was wondering if you would gladly give me the time and place for tonight," he said. I felt my heart stop at his scent and I smiled.

"Anytime's fine. How about meeting at the park around eight," I asked cupping my chin in my hand. He looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Under one condition," he said leaning back to look me full on.

"What," I asked curiously. He smirked and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"No chaperones," he whispered his breath on my ear. I leaned back and started laughing.

"Oh, I assure you," I said out loud. "There will be NO chaperones tonight," I said before winking at him. He laughed and started to get up.

"Oh, before I leave, you have a little something on your face," he said. Before I had time to get it, he leaned down and placed his lips on my cheek. He let his tongue run over my cheek and I heard everyone at my table go quiet. He leaned back and rested a hand on my cheek.

"That was some great sauce," he said. He raised his glasses and winked at me before walking towards the door.

"See you tonight," he said before walking out. I grabbed my cheek before returning to the pizza. No one said anything and stared open mouths.

"What," I asked in my normal monotone voice. They stared at me indecorously.

"He just…licked your cheek and you didn't send him to another dimension," Beast Boy said. Starfire seemed confused at his choice of words but said nothing.

"Why would I be mad," I asked chewing the last of my pizza. "It's not like he hasn't flirted with me before. He has; a lot. Anyway, I am used to it from him. Trust me; if it was you that did it, Beast Boy, I would kick your ass." He growled playfully and threw a piece of onion at me. I playfully threw it back and then chuckled. Cyborg motioned toward the door in the back.

"Can I talk to you," he asked nudging me in the rib. I sighed before standing up. We walked quietly toward the door and when I opened it, I discovered it was a door to the back ally. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms waiting. Cyborg said nothing; just leaned against the wall in front of me. I waited a solid two minutes before speaking.

"Ok, I am here," I said in my usual voice. I was normally so good at keeping my emotions hidden, but lately that was getting harder.

"Why," he asked. One word, but that one word confused me even more so.

"What do you mean," I asked shifting my head to the side. He smiled at my expression.

"Why are you going with him, why did you lie about where you were going and why were you not mad," he said ticking them off on his fingers. I sighed before leaning up off of the wall.

"First of all, I am going out with him tonight because he asked and he promised to tell me all about him. Another reason, I love him," I said as if it should be obvious. He nodded motioned for me to continue. "I lied because I have no idea where we are going tonight and I don't want any of yall following us," I said shooting him a glare. He laughed. "Finally, why would I be mad at something that made me so happy?" I looked down embarrassed. I continued to stare down and Cyborg came to stand in front of me. He lifted my chin to look him in the eyes.

"Do not get embarrassed. You deserve somebody, but you might want to talk to Robin," he said calmly.

"What, he would kill me and you," I said. "You can't tell him who Dmitri is."  
I started hyperventilating and Cyborg grabbed my shoulders.

"Breathe and I didn't mean tell Robin who he is. I meant tell him you are dating someone," he said forcing me to look at him. I felt my eyebrows fly up in confusion.

"Why," I asked confused. "Like I said in the car, it is none of his business." Cyborg exhaled furiously.

"Raven, can you be so blind? Robin likes you," Cyborg said. I recoiled as if he had slapped me.

"What? No…he can't," I mumbled to myself. Robin couldn't like me, he was my best friend.

"Raven, will you think. Think about how mad he was, about how he glared at Dmitri and about how he has been acting around you," Cyborg said strait on. I sat down hard on the ground and Cyborg kneeled in front of me. I thought about how mad he was at Cyborg. It made no sense when it was going on…but now…. I groaned as I put my head in my hands.

"This isn't right. It can't be," I said as I felt Cyborg put an arm around me. I sat there lost in my thoughts about Robin and Dmitri. There was no way I felt that way about Robin…anymore. I used to hope that someday Robin would come to me and say he loves me, but I gave up after Tokyo and his kiss with Star. Soon after, though, he and Star broke up. They said things weren't working out, but maybe that wasn't the only reason. I know now I could never go back to those old feelings after Dmitri. After feeling Dmitri's kiss…. No way.

"Cyborg, what do I do," I asked feeling hurt and destroyed. I waited for him to give me the answer and it all will get better, but in reality he didn't.

"I don't know Rae," he said. Right then Robin opened the door and came to stand in front of me.

"We're ready to leave," he said stretching out a hand to me. I stared at it for a minute before sighing. I heaved myself up and pulled my hood up over my eyes to hide the tears. I waited for Cyborg to come to stand beside me before moving. Cyborg wrapped his arm around me before walking me to the car. When we got the car Star was in the front, leaving Robin and I to sit in the back. I thought quietly for a moment before climbing into the car. I sat in between Robin and Beast Boy; two pains; Beast Boy being a pain in the butt, and Robin being a pain in the heart.


	4. My Dimka

**Hey so as I am currently writing this, I know my 2 and 3 chapters still are not up. **** I'm telling you my computer is totally screwed!!!!! Anyway enjoy the story and all that blah blah **** SO I know what you is thinking, this is another story where Raven is forced to choose, well guess what…. It isn't finished yet!!!!! **** Oh, burn your biscuits. Lol. Just keep reading and remember Pairs Play.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not the Teen Titans. If I did I would I would be rich and not writing on this website. Lol**** ttyl l8r.!!!!!!**

**BTW: Dimka is the Russian name for Dmitri. Sorry I had to throw it in here somewhere. **

When we arrived home, I quickly transported to my room. I meditated there for about two minutes before someone knocked on my window. I growled as I stood up, ready to choke Beast Boy for playing a joke on me. I went to the window and opened it up.

"Leave me alone, Beast Boy," I screamed, but then I noticed who it was. It was Dmitri in his Red X costume.

"Nice to see you too," he said under his mask. I sighed as I opened the window fully for him to come in. He stepped in and sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here," I asked going to sit beside him. He reached over and turned my face to his.

"Are you not happy to see me," he asked. Like I said, I hated that mask, so I reached over and pulled it off. My heart stopped at the look on his face; it was so sad and hurt. I grabbed his cheek and forced his deep blue eyes to look in mine.

"Yes, I am so glad to see you, but I have had a difficult day. Believe it or not, Robin apparently likes me, Cyborg says I should tell him I have a boyfriend, Robin is going full fledge leader on me and I am so pissed because everyone thinks of me as an emotionless mutt," I said tucking my head in my hands. Dmitri reached over and put his arms around my shoulders.

"First of all, no one thinks of you as an emotionless mutt. You are far from that my little bird," he said stroking my hair. "Second of all, I do believe Robin likes you. I can see it when he's around you, and it really pisses me off. I just hope that I don't loose you to him," he said looking down. I grabbed his hand.

"You are never going to loose me, but I am scared I will loose you," I said looking into his eyes. He leaned down to look into my eyes closely.

"You will never loose me, Raven. Also, I think you should tell him," he said. I looked into his eyes, and realized he wasn't lying. He stared me strait on and I leaned him down to kiss me. I fell on the bed with him on top of me. I kissed his lips feverishly and wrapped him up in my legs. I suddenly locked my door because I heard someone walking the hall. I turned on my stereo with my powers and returned his lips to mine. Dmitri grunted as I rolled over onto him. His tongue glided along my lip sand I opened my mouth wider giving him the right away. We made-out for about thirty minutes, but then someone knocked on my door. I turned off my radio and answered it.

"Who is it," I said tingling with Dmitri's lips on my neck.

"It's me. Can I come in, Rae," Robin asked through the door. Dmitri growled under his breath and started to get up off of me. I grabbed him by his neck to hold him where he was.

"Sorry, but I'm doing something. What ya need," I asked winking at Dmitri. He leaned down and kissed my neck as far as my costume would let him.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about Cyborg," Robin said nervously. My eyes glowed and I snarled loud enough I know he heard it.

"Robin!! I have done told you, I AM NOT DATIN CYBORG," I screamed leaning up on my elbows. Dmitri took this time to turn me over to be on top of him. I gasped as his hands played with my zipper.

"Raven, I know that. I really just want to talk to you," he said but I scarcely heard him. I was breathing heavenly as Dmitri unzipped my zipper to my bra. He stopped there but lowered my neckline to where my costume was hanging off of my shoulder. He planted kisses along my jaw, neck and shoulders. I gasped and then groaned louder than I meant to and with the radio off Robin heard it.

"Raven, are you ok," he asked with clear worry. I couldn't answer because Dmitri had returned his lips to mine. I kissed him as quietly as I could and leaned him over on top of me. I searched for the zipper on Dmitri's costume and when I found it his shirt part came off fast. It was left hanging around on his waist as I turned to tower over him. I marveled over his 8 pack, as I quietly rubbed my hands over them. Dmitri groaned louder than I had and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Raven, who the hell is in you room," Robin asked clearly pissed off. Dmitri and I froze as I answered Robin.

"Nobody," I said letting my voice go emotionless. I returned to kiss Dmitri when something hit the door.

"What are you doing," I asked Robin. I stood up and Robin returned to hitting the door.

"Let me in Rae. If there is no one in there, then let me in," Robin said. I walked over to the door and an idea struck me.

"Fine Robin, someone's in here. So, no you can't come in," I said as I pressed my ear to the door. I heard him gasp.

"Who is in there Raven," he asked. "Cyborg?" I could feel his anger rising and I sighed.

"No it is not," I screamed back. "Leave me alone Robin." I opened my door just enough for me to walk out. I shut my door back and stood there, waiting on him to leave. He froze in awe and reached out to touch my shoulder. I gasped as I realized my costume was still just above my breast and that my bra straps were pushed down. I grabbed it and raised it higher to my neck.

"Who is in there," Robin asked furiously. I could feel the hurt and anger rolling and it softened me just a tad.

"Robin, I need to talk to you and I will. Just, please, can we talk later," I asked casting him a hopeful glance. He hung his head and turned to walk away.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Robin, wait," I said attempting to grab him. He avoided it and walked towards the elevator. I sighed before walking into my room, where Dmitri was still laying across my bed half dressed. I went over and straddled his waist lying down.

"I guess you heard, huh," I asked him laying my head on his chest. He chuckled; a long dark sound.

"Ya and I am sorry. So, I guess you are going to tell him that you have a boyfriend," he said caressing my hair.

"It depends. Do I have a boyfriend," I asked leaning up to look up at him. He just leaned up to kiss me again.

"So, since you're here, can you tell me about you," I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Ok. My name is Dmitri Sterling. I grew up in a small town in South Carolina. I had wonderful parents and a little sister. I started taking karate at the age of two and have been in love with it ever since. When I turned ten years old there was an accident," he said. He cut off taking a deep breath and seemed lost in the memory. "We were all riding home late that night, and we were in a terrible accident. I was the only one that survived. I don't really know how I survived, but the doctors said it was a miracle. I spent four years in foster homes and when I turned fourteen, I couldn't take it no more. I ran away and never looked back," he finished with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, God, Dmitri. I am so sorry. I can't believe what it must have felt like," I said kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry. It was a long time ago. Besides, I am looking forward to the future." Then and there, I knew I was too. We started kissing like before. We lay in each other's arms for the rest of the day; not talking, not laughing, just kissing. Finally, when it turned seven, Dmitri left to get ready for our dinner date.

"I will be back my love," he said. He leaned down and kissed me one more time. When he left, I changed into my pajama pants and tank top. I turned and headed to the kitchen to let them know I wouldn't be joining them tonight. Everyone was sitting down for supper.

"Cyborg can you go get friend Raven," Star asked. I chuckled and they looked up to see me.

"God, Raven, what happened to your hair," BB asked. I reached up and brushed through my curly hair.

"Just a day in bed," I mumbled. I avoided Robin's look and his humph he mumbled. I went over and grabbed my tea from the pot. I quietly sat down at the table and Cyborg pushed a plate of chicken and rice over to me.

"No thanks. I'm not eating at home tonight," I said giving it back to him.

"Friend where are you going," Starfire asked in her bubbly voice. I felt Cyborg kick me from under the table. I looked up to find him gazing at Robin. I turned to slyly glance at Robin and my heart trembled. He was just sitting there lost in thought, but with a sad and hurt expression on his face.

"Uh, I'm going out with a friend Star," I said returning my gaze to my tea. She gasped and ran over to me. I froze as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh, this is glorious. You are going on a date," she said her strength increasing.

"Can't breathe," I mumbled. She let me go and I rubbed my sore arms.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Friend Raven," Starfire asked her eyes gleaming. I looked down as I thought about how to answer her question. On one hand, I do net to get it over with and tell them, but if I do and they find out whom Dmitri is….. Well that could be bad.

"I don't know if you would call him my boyfriend or not," I said finishing my tea. I started to stand up, but Star pushed me back down into my seat.

"Do you care for him," she persisted. I relaxed in my seat and decided to answer her truthfully.

"Yes," I said ignoring everyone's gaze on me.

"Does he care for you," she asked grabbing my hand. I blushed and decided on whether or not to tell her how much. I decided to stick to yes or no questions.

"Yes," I said with a sigh. Starfire's smile widened.

"Raven, do you love him," she asked me. I looked up in surprise at how quick she had caught on. My gaze flickered over the rest of the table. Cyborg had a sympathetic smile on his face, Beast Boy looked like he had just learned a big secret and Robin was just staring at me emotionless. I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Yes," I said. Starfire squealed and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, I am so glad you have found love Raven," she said letting go. "Who is he," she asked hurriedly.

"Starfire, I don't have time for details right now. I have to go get ready for our…date," I said looking into Cyborg's eyes.

"Raven's right, Star. She wants to look hot tonight. Don't you," Cyborg said coming to stand by me. He wrapped an arm around my waste and helped me up. I gave a sly smile and chuckled.

"Oh, yes Cyborg. I do need to look hot," I said winking. I left the kitchen then and went to take an, all too needed, shower. It felt good as I let the hot water roll over my tensed muscled. I washed my hair in lilac shampoo and bathed with Lilac soap. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I walked into my closet as I fought with myself on what to wear. If I wore a skirt, I might look desperate, but if u wore jeans they might look too big. Finally, I decided on a pair of tight jeans and a sweater. The jeans were dark, sophisticated, yet sexy. My dark purple sweater was tight and had a squared neck. I grew my hair out and it curled into a nice wave. I added a dark pendent that hung in the middle of my cleavage, before nodding in the mirror.

"Dmitri, my Dimka, you are going to be star-struck tonight," I mumbled walking out the door. When I arrived in the laundry room, everyone turned in surprise. Starfire's eyes glittered with happiness, Cyborg eyes looked like he was happy, Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Robin just openly stared. Before anyone could say anything a knock came on the door. I walked over and looked out the peep hole. I smiled as I opened the door to see my dark night.

"Hey beautiful," he said wrapping an arm around my waist. The others had filed into the door and were watching us oddly.

"Hey, Dmitri," I said leaning onto his shoulder. Beast Boy couldn't hold in his question and busted.

"Are you Raven's boyfriend," he asked then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Of course," Dmitri said chuckling. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed into a slit.

"Prove it," he said with an evil glint. Dmitri turned to face me and I knew what was about to happen.

"If you insist," he said. I started to say no, but Dmitri pulled me to him and I couldn't help but kiss back; my Dimka, my world.


	5. 1st Date

**I know I am evil! Muhahaha. I left you with a cliff-hanger, but then again I always do. ;) Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story. Truthfully it is awesome to write. Also no one writes Rae/Red X anymore……OMG, CALL THE HOSPITAL. Tell them we have a severe disorder. It's the ocrxd disorder (obsessive compulsive red x disorder)! Lol. Sorry I just think Dmitri is sexy. Anyway…..I think more ppl need to start writing more Rae/red stuff. They are adorable, then again Rae/rob isn't bad either. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans…… but man I wish I did**

As I pulled back from Dmitri, my world tilted and I started swaying. He tightened his arm around my waist and I smiled up to him. That's when I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. No, he was shooting daggers at Robin, who, in return, was shooting daggers at Dmitri. Starfire looked like she was about to bust, Beast Boy was just openly gaping at us and Cyborg was smiling but glancing at Robin. I tapped into Robin's brain, and felt such anger I shook in spite of myself.

"Are you cold," Dmitri asked pulling his jacket around us both. I shook my head and started to walk a tad from him but he stopped me. He kept his arm around my waist and I didn't understand why.

"Are you ready to go," Dmitri asked, his voice loosing all the joking matter. I nodded and turned to face them.

"I'll be back around eleven. Bye guys," I said starting to walk out, but Cyborg stopped me.

"Let me talk to you first," he said. Before I answered, he grabbed me by the arm and led me to the kitchen. When we reached there, he turned me to face him.

"What," I asked in desperate attempt to hurry this up.

"You are killing him, Rae," Cyborg said in a deep voice. I knew immediately he was referring to Robin. I turned my head to the side, looking at my reflection in the sink. You could see the brink of happiness hidden by the despair that my face held now.

"When he came down to the kitchen after talking to you, he was in pain. He looked like you had died or something. I asked him what was wrong and he just said 'doesn't matter'. What did he see, Raven," Cyborg asked. I shifted uncomfortably on my right foot. I blushed deeply and mentally smacked myself for not having a hood.

"Raven, what did he see," he said demanding each word. I cringed at his demanding tone and he calmed when I did.

"Well, Dmitri was in my room when Robin came to talk to me…about you. I told him to go away and…well I might have screamed something about me not dating you. Well, Dmitri…uh _distracted _me and I….um replied with a moan," I said not looking into his eyes. When he didn't comment I continued. "Robin asked if I was ok, and I said sure. I was getting back at Dmitri for messing with me when I was talking to Robin and Dmitri sort of did the same but louder. Plus, you could tell it was male. Robin then demanded who was in my room and blamed you. He started hitting the door and I went outside the door closing it behind me. My uniform was _slightly_ disgruntled and Robin noticed. I guess he figured out there was a guy in my room and asked who was in there. I could hear the pain in his voice and said I needed to talk to him later. Well, he just said it doesn't matter and walked away. That's what he saw." When I finished I looked to see Cyborg in serious thought. He sighed and ran his hand over his bald head.

"I guess this is serious," he said mostly to himself. I didn't understand what he meant.

"I'm sorry what," I asked with eyebrows raised. He cracked half a smile.

"I didn't really think you were in love with him. I thought that maybe he was just a little school girl crush. I still think that, because you don't need to be dating him. Besides the fact that you could loose your job, he could just be lying. He's probably using you," he mumbled looking me straight in the eyes. As he said those last words, my temper blew. The vase, the lamp, the toaster and a chair suddenly exploded. I turned my red-tinted gaze to him. He stumbled back a step. The others all ran in, Dmitri in front.

"What the hell was that," Beast Boy asked being last in. I barely heard him as I turned my temper to Cyborg.

"HOW DARE YOU," I screamed not able to hold it in. "how dare you speak of something you know absolutely nothing about!" Everyone went silent, confused by my words.

"Rae," Cyborg started but cut of at my glare.

"Raven what's going on," Dmitri asked coming to stand behind me.

"You stay out of this," Robin ordered. "She is on _my _team; she is _MY _business and _**MY **_responsibility." I was still glaring at Cyborg, but when Robin spoke, I whirled around to face him.

"I am not your property," I said in a low malice voice. Dmitri put his hands around my waist and I calmed down at his touch.

"Cyborg, how could you say that after yall have become such good friends," I asked him. I slowly turned to face him. Everyone stared confused at us.

"Raven, I like him, he's an ok guy, but that doesn't mean I trust him with you," he stated looking at Dmitri. Dmitri's face didn't change, almost as if he knew this. "Besides Rae….. Can you blame me for thinking about that? I mean, after all we know," he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I growled at it and he retracted his hand.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I don't care what you think," I stated and Cyborg physically twitched.

"You don't mean that Raven," he said. I openly rolled my eyes.

"You're right, I do care, but why should I listen when what you're saying is a lie," I said throwing him a glare. The room went quiet and it was broken by the ringing of Dmitri's phone. He opened it and I listened for the words being said.

"Hello," Dmitri said keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"Mr. X," I heard a man on the other line say. I heard Cyborg humph as he heard this, too. I rolled my eyes.

"This is him. What can I do for ya," he asked in that southern drawl of his.

"I am aware that you are known for your thieving abilities and I have a job for you tonight," the mystery man said. My eyes widened when he said tonight and Cyborg grinned thinking he had told me the truth.

"Sorry, I have more important things to attend to tonight," he said placing a hand around my waist. I let out a breath, and everyone took in my relief.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how much I could pay you," the man screamed.

"Right now," Dmitri started. "I couldn't care less." He snapped his phone shut and I smiled up to him.

"Nothing is worth missing you," he whispered in my ear. I shivered lightly and every titan gasped at me showing emotion.

"Come on, let's go," I said grabbing his hand.

"Raven, wait," Cyborg said grabbing my other hand. "Let's talk about this." He stated.

"No, Cyborg. We will later, but right now, I am doing things that make ME happy. Remember you promised," I said walking out. We walked out the door and to Dmitri's black mustang. I openly gaped at it and then smiled. He opened the door for me and I sat in the soft leather seat.

"So this is where your thieving money goes," I asked laughing.

"Not entirely," he said pulling something out of his pocket. I gasped as I saw the necklace. It was beautiful.

"For you," he said grabbing my hand. He lat it fall into my hand and I shivered at his touch. I looked at it closer as he drove through the underground road. It was a crystal raven, about the size of a quarter; a silver diamond on one side and a black diamond on the other.

"The black diamond shows what you think of yourself. You think of yourself as evil. The diamond reflects what I think of you. That even though you are dark, you are my light," he said in a velvet voice. I smiled and clasped it around my neck. I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," I stated leaning back. "So, what, did you steal it?" I curiously looked over at him and he smiled.

"Believe it or not, no I did not," he said smirking. "I actually have a real job." I reached over and pulled his dark glasses off.

"Really? Where," I asked in serious curiosity.

"The club teen club down town; it's cool. You should come sometime," he said casting me a hopeful glace. "Actually, I was thinking we could go tonight?" He stated it as a question and I laughed.

"Maybe," I said. We settled into a beautiful silence as we drove through the darkened city streets. I took this time to secretly evaluate what he had on. He had on a tight red shirt, showing off his eight pack nicely, and a pair of faded blew jeans. His hair was hanging in his normal shaggy look, and I had blushed thinking of how silky it had felt earlier today. He had a black jacket thrown over the consol and it was leather. I let my eyes drift over his lean body and shivered remembering how I had fit perfectly against his chest. He caught my eyes and smirked.

"See something you like," he joked. I smirked and answered him truthfully.

"Defiantly," I said. He shot me a smile before pulling into a diner down town. It was elegant and I was glad for the clothes I had worn. He opened my door for me and I grabbed his hand as he closed it. Before he took another step, I pulled him down for a kiss. It was quick but he had to pull back.

"What was that for," he asked as we walked into the French restaurant. I squeezed his hand.

"Just a knee-jerk reaction," I said. He smiled as we walked up to the podium. Some arrogant man with a toupee greeted us.

"Names," he asked. I twitched at his voice. He sounded like he had a foot shoved up his…well you now what I mean.

"Maddox, table for two," Dmitri said also noticing this. He pretended to be a Frenchman and I snickered.

"Right this way sir," the man said casting us a dirty look. He led us to an excluded booth and lit the candle on the table. He handed us two menus and returned to his podium. When he was out of ear shot, we started laughing.

"You are so bad," I said slightly kicking his leg. Dmitri smirked and leaned across the table with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Do you want to find out how bad," he said winking. My back chilled at his words but I played it cool.

"Well," I said laying my head in my hands. "I do believe I have seen plenty of _your _bad side, but have you seen _mine_?" I smirked as his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Aw, the famous Red X has been rendered speechless and by a girl. Oh, dear heavens call the press," I said placing a hand on my forehead. He smiled and playfully nudged my leg.

"What can I get you to drink," the waiter said walking up to us. He was about my twenty and had long blonde hair. He smirked when he saw me. He kneeled down and picked up my hand. He placed a kiss on it and held it.

"Hi, beautiful, my name is single. What's your," he asked. I jerked my hand from his and looked over at Dmitri. I reached across the table and grabbed his clenched hand.

"Taken," I said. Mr. Flirt grimaced and sobered up.

"I will take sweet tea and a coke for **my **girl," Dmitri said indicating the word 'my'. The waiter glared before taking his pad and leaving. Dmitri turned to me and I cast him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," I said. He just smiled.

"It's ok, little bird, it isn't your fault you're irresistible. Besides, Cyborg would probably like him better then me," he said pushing his hands under the table. Our drinks came then and it was a different waiter.

"What would you like," he asked me first. I was still in shock at what Dmitri had said, so the man had to repeat his question.

"Lasagna," I said still looking at Dmitri.

"Potato soup," Dmitri said handing the waiter our menus. The waiter nodded and left.

"How dare you say that," I said as soon as the waiter was far enough away. "It doesn't matter what Cyborg says." He turned and locked his gaze with mine.

"It's not just Cyborg. What happens when something happens and the titans find out? Robin will kick you off the team or he'll send us both to jail," he said letting the pain fill his face.

"No, he will send me to jail. I will not tell him who you are, even if it was for my life," I said looking strait to his eyes.

"And I want let them take _you _to jail. I can't. You deserve so much better, little bird," Dmitri said grabbing my hand form across the table. My heart rushed at how much love was rolling of him.

"How bout we just take it easy until that day comes," I asked in my hopeful voice.

"Deal," Dmitri said. Our food came then and we ate in silence. Occasionally we would lock gazes and just stare into each others eyes. About thirty minutes later, the waiter returned.

"Any desert," he asked respectively.

"Would you like some love," Dmitri asked and I shook my head. The waiter nodded and handed the bill to Dmitri. I leaned over and saw the bill. 60$ just for that!? I started to protest but Dmitri handed the correct money and stood up. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the darkened parking lot. I leaned up against the hood of the mustang and Dmitri sat me on top of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"What next," I asked in his ear. He laughed.

"How about my place? A movie," he asked leaning back to look into my eyes.

"Sure," I said. I leant him down and placed a kiss on his mouth before hopping of the hood. I noticed the clock as we drove through the city. It was 9:30 and the titans were expecting me home at 11. We drove past the fancy houses, to the apartment residence. He pulled in front of an apartment building and we got out.

"Not what you expected," he asked comically. We walked up through the entrance and to the elevator.

"No not really. You do get money for what you steal, right," I asked. We arrived on the fifth floor and started down the long hallway.

"Yeah, but I have to stay incognito. Besides, I hate rich living," he mumbled. We came to the apartment 332, and stuck a key in the whole. It opened it to the living room and I immediately felt at home. It had a wide screen TV, against the far wall between two windows. It had a long couch in the front of it with a chair of to the side. A desk was lined beside the wall beside the door. It had a bunch of Red X gadgets and I cast him a look.

"Well, I was improving them and I majored in Engineering at Jump High," he said rubbing his head. I laughed and looked towards the kitchen. It was bland, but was nicely put out. We walked down the wall and he opened the door to reveal a small but usable bathroom. It was white and I walked out in a grimace. He laughed at my expression and led me to the last door; the bedroom. It was small, but had a big fluffy bed in the middle. It had a dresser to one side and a closet in the other. His suite was thrown across his bed and I grimaced.

"Sorry, love," he said placing an arm around my waist. I just looked up at him before leading us back to the couch. I kicked off my shoes and lay down on my back. He picked up my feet and sat down.

"Scary," he asked. I nodded and he turned on the TV. We turned it on Saw 5. After about ten minutes, I felt Dmitri shift. He cast me a look and I raised an eyebrow. He motioned to the space behind me on the couch. I sighed and scooted up to the edge.

"Thanks, love," he murmured in his velvet voice. He lay down behind me and I snuggled up to his waist. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started kissing my neck. I sighed and turned to face him. My back was to the TV and I looked up into his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and shifted. I was lying down atop of him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned down to kiss him and it was so soft and sweet. He put his hand in my hair and pushed my lips closer to his. His tongue slipped along my neck, as if asking for permission. I moaned and opened my lips further, allowing him the right away. We started battling it out in our mouths as I pulled back for air. He put a trail of seductive kisses along my jaw and neck. He ran his tongue over my neck and I sighed. Finally, I needed his lips again. I brought them back to mine and the battle began. He ran his left hand along my hip pulling me closer to him. He then ran his hand under my shirt messaging my lower back. I bent it upwards and moaned because it felt so good. Dmitri smirked and rubbed harder. I sighed and laid my head on his chest as he rubbed up higher. He started using both hands and I groaned louder. I just had been so tense lately. When he reached my bra, he respectively stopped and started back down.

"How does that feel," he asked kissing my neck. I just moaned again. I remember kissing him one more time, but then I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. I'm Still A Virgin!

**Hey! So I have been getting some awesome reviews. Thank you, thank you. No, really thank you. Your reviews inspire me and I would like to apologize at how fast my story is moving. I would also like to take the time to explain. See, Red X always fantasized Raven, even when flirting with Starfire. When he saw Raven almost die, he acted on gut instinct and saved her. He then realized he loved her. The story shows you when Rae realized she loved him. So….enjoy the story. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Teen Titans, but Dmitri's face and body was characterized after my guy friend. **** Lucky me. I look at Dmitri everyday!!! Lol**

"Good morning, love," I heard whispered throughout my dreams. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dmitri standing over me. I instinctually rolled over and gasped. When I rolled over, I should have fallen off, but I discovered I wasn't on the couch. No, I was in a bed. I sat up and discovered Dmitri lying down with his head propped up on his pillow.

"How did I end up in a bed," I asked laying back down beside him. He reached up and pushed my curly hair behind my studded ear. I had reliantly let Starfire talk me into getting my ear pierced and let my hair grow longer, because she wanted her ear done as well.

"Well, you fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up, I laid you in here. Don't worry I didn't touch you. I just went back to the couch," he said with tenderness in his voice.

"You really should have wakened me up," I mumbled starting to get up. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back to him. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"Why," he asked with his lips still on my head. I pushed him up and looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Because, Dmitri, I promised I would be back at eleven at night, not eleven in the morning," I said bowing my back to stretch. Dmitri, in one swift movement, was on top of me, leaning down with both hands on either side of my face.

"Well, we can fix that," he said kissing my neck. I chuckled and he brought his lips up to my chin.

"How, I am pretty sure Cyborg hasn't invented a quantum accelerator that you can go steal over night," I mumbled.

"No, you silly girl. I was thinking you could go back at eleven _to_night. I can think of some things I want to do right now," he said leaning up to look my deeply in the eyes. Before I could get a word, or even a breath, out, he had me captured in his deep kiss. My eyes opened in shock, but I quickly closed them. He kissed me deeply, almost desperately, as if he needed this. Truthfully, I needed this, too. I ran my hands down to his waist, clutching it tightly, and brought it down. He crashed into me, all of his weight that he had been holding, fell. I welcomed his weight and ran my hands back up to his hair. All of a sudden, my stomach growled, and I growled in return.

"Someone sounds hungry," Dmitri joked pulling up to look at me. He started to roll off of me but I kept my hands in his hair. So when he rolled off of me, I effectively rolled onto him. He gave me a confused look but chuckled.

"You need to eat, love," he said trying to push me off of him gently. I put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sink back down onto the mattress at my unexpected weight. I put on my best puppy dog face, and watched his eyes widen at my pleading.

"Please, I want to stay here for a while," I said flirting in my all-too-innocent voice.

"Are you not hungry," he asked rubbing his hands from my shoulders to my waist. I smirked and leaned down to his neck. I kissed it and felt his heartbeat peak. I laughed internally and licked it; tasting him for who he was.

"Oh, I am hungry, but not for food," I purred in his ear. He shivered and opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get the chance. I put my mouth on his, effectively shutting him up. He answered with just as much eagerness, and I felt my eyes roll back into my eyes. When I came up for breath, his lips moved to my lower neck, that he could reach because of my shirt. My stomach clenched in a happy feeling and I sighed.

"I love this shirt," he said against my skin. I groaned before pulling him back up to me. He ran his hands under my shirt as we battled each other in our mouths. He moved his hands up to my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. My shirt rose, clearly revealing my black bra band. I switched positions, putting him on top of me. I pulled his shirt over his head. I then ran my hands up over his abs and chest until I reached his neck. I scooted lower in the bed, so I could kiss his chest and neck without strain. He groaned and almost fell onto me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sliding back up. He greeted me with a kiss and a groan. He flipped me back to tower over him, and grasped the edge of my shirt in his hands. He raised it slowly and it wasn't until he reached my band on my bra that I froze. I leaned back to look at him and he kept his hands where they were. I looked at him, and he looked back with a look; asking if it's ok.

"You wouldn't do anything without my permission, would you," I asked tenderly.

"Of course not, Raven. I would never hurt you like that," he said in his velvet voice. I could tell that he wanted to pull my shirt off, but I didn't know if I was ready to do that or not. I knew I DEFIANTLY wasn't ready to go all the way. There was no way I was ready for that, no even close. He wasn't either, I could tell. We had only just begun this, and I wasn't even thinking about that with him, or anyone. I was still a virgin, and I didn't want to lose that to anyone before I was ready for commitment. I looked back down at Dmitri and sighed. I started to answer, but a beeping sound echoed through the house.

"The alarm," I said almost disappointed. I didn't want to leave and I know he didn't.

"Come on, love," he said picking both of us up. I walked into living room, and picked up my communicator off of the table. I popped it open to reveal Beast Boy's face. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance and Dmitri shirtless behind me.

"What is it Beast Boy," I asked but he didn't seem to hear me. His gaze was locked on my chest and I discovered my chest was growing red with Dmitri's kisses.

"Beast Boy," I heard Cyborg yell. "Have you got a hold of Raven?" Beast Boy turned to someone in the back.

"Yeah, I have and apparently so has Dmitri," he screamed.

"What," I heard Cyborg scream in the background. Dmitri tightened his arm around my waist as I sent Beast Boy a glare.

"Whoops," he mumbled looking behind his shoulder. All of a sudden, Cyborg's face filled the screen. I could see him clenching his teeth and his face rising to a brilliant color red. He opened his mouth to speak, or yell, but I interrupted.

"Where's the emergency," I said sternly. Cyborg unclenched his teeth and I waited for the screaming to come, but it didn't.

"It's Doctor Light. He is robbing the hardware store. Hurry up," he said before hanging up. I cast a look at Dmitri and almost laughed at the startled look on his face. He looked as if he too had expected to get hollered at. I laughed and turned completely around.

"I have to go," I said sliding my arms around his waist. He slid his arms protectively around me and I sighed.

"Go, love, and kick his ass," he said. I chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back and for a moment, I considered just staying here. It took every ounce of my will to pull back from him. I could the lust in his eyes, but mostly I saw love.

"Goodbye, my little bird," he kissed my cheek and I picked my communicator up off of the table.

"I love you," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too," he kissed me one last time, before I teleported away. When I reached the hardware store, I realized it was 10:30. I sighed as I saw Dr. Light shooting beams at the team. Starfire was hurt because she was laying a few feet from me holding her stomach. She was also the first one to notice me.

"Friend, I am glad you made it," she said then gasped. I ran over to her and pulled her hand away from her stomach. I groaned as I saw blood.

"What happened to you, Star," I said laying her flat on her back. She grimaced but answered her best.

"I was in the air and he picked up a pole and through it at me. It had a pointed end to it and it entered my stomach," she said grimacing. I rolled her shirt in and my eyes widened. Blood was gushing and I hurriedly started healing it. She calmed down and started breathing regularly. All of a sudden she gasped.

"Raven, watch out," she said. I turned just in time to see a sharpened pole flying my way. I quickly put a shield up and the pole reflected off of it. I finished healing Starfire and flew over to join the others. Dr. Light laughed at Robin as he kicked Robin into the wall.

"Looks like someone could use some more practice," the villain laughed. Robin grimaced and spat at his feet. Dr. Light raised another sharp pole and raised it over Robin's head.

"You know," I stated walking over towards them. "I am getting really tired of you Dr." He cast a weary look at Robin who was starting to get up.

"Oh, no you don't," the villain said shoving Robin against the wall with that pole. He pointed the sharp end at Robin's throat and I laughed.

"I didn't expect you to be a murderer. Technically, you are taking over my job," I said walking up to him. "And I take my job very seriously," I said getting up in Dr. Light's face. He stood his ground but I could feel his fear.

"You wouldn't kill me, you are a hero," he said and tried to make it sound brave. I smiled menacingly and he yelped.

"Want to bet," I growled. I let my demon side take over; my tentacles reaching from under my cape grabbing Light's legs. He yelped and fell to his knees.

"Please, stop! I surrender," he said cowardly. I laughed and went back to normal. I handcuffed him and he hung his head in shame. I finally looked around for the rest of my team. Starfire was helping Beast Boy stand up. By the looks of him, he had sprung his ankle. Cyborg was tightening bolts on his arms and legs and when he looked to find me, he gasped. Robin was trying to stand up but grimaced. I walked over to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and my arm around his waist. He out some of his weight on me and I shook under the pressure. He stood a head taller than me and he weighed more as well. He looked down at me giving me a small smile.

"Hey, Rae, nice to see you this fine day," he said sarcastically. I smiled up at him and noticed blood trickling from a cut on his cheek.

"Looks like you got banged up pretty bad," I commented reaching up with my free hand. I wiped away the blood and healed it at the same time. Robin reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Dr. Light isn't the only one that hurt me, Raven," he said looking me in the eyes. I looked away and a single tear fell from my face.

"I'm sorry," I said. He couldn't comment because we had reached the others. They all looked pretty bad and I turned to Cyborg.

"How did you guys get here," I asked him. He nodded to the skies and I sighed.

"Beast Boy can't fly because morphing will change his structure. So, Starfire you carry him and I got the other two. I would teleport us, but my energy is low," I said to her. She nodded and picked up Beast Boy. They took to the sky and I returned to my two passengers. I made a giant black disc of energy and stepped on with Robin. He grimaced but I gently sat him down. He sat on the disc and I motioned for Cyborg to join us. He hopped on and stood up, arms crossed.

"Ready," I asked. They nodded and I took to the skies much slower than Starfire. I had to keep up my concentration and it took a lot to carry three people. I looked up at the sky, feeling a peacefulness settle over me and a smile crossed my face. I reached up and rubbed the raven pendent that hung from my neck. Things were moving so fast for us and I liked it. I loved it actually. We fit so perfect together that I know it was meant to be. I know I was hurting Robin, but he never said anything to me about it. He never showed his interest like he did to Starfire when she was the apple of his eye. I growled stubbornly and the two boys looked at me.

"Raven, where have you been," Cyborg asked after a minute of silence. I cast him a look and he seemed astonished.

"You have to be kidding me. You want to talk about this here, now," I asked indecorously.

"Why not," he asked stubbornly. I flicked my gaze to Robin who was watching us as well.

"I can think of a few reasons," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Just tell me what happened last night and why you didn't come home," he said glaring. I sighed.

"He took me to dinner, and then we went back to his place for a movie," I said holding his gaze. He stared at me and then laughed.

"You really expect to believe that's what happened. That you fell asleep watching a movie," he said in a mocking tone.

"No, we were not watching the move," I stated adding a statement of mysterious to my voice. Robin's eyebrows shot up and Cyborg got pissed.

"Well, care to explain what did happen," he persisted.

"No," I gave him a quick answer. He glowered in my direction and I smiled.

"Did he touch you," he asked ignoring Robin's look of amazement.

"Define 'touch'," I said with a small smile. He put his hand to his head.

"Did he touch your female parts," he said clearly embarrassed but to mad to care.

"Why, Cyborg, are you saying that I am sluttish enough to allow him to touch me on our first date? Well, I am glad you think so much of me," I said clearly letting my anger show through.

"Well, consider how fast things are moving for you two, I wouldn't be surprised," he stated. Robin openly gaped while I openly glared.

"Did he kiss you," Cyborg kept talking.

"Yes," I said without a second thought.

"Where," he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Where do you think? The lips," I said and then imagined the many other places.

"Any other places," Cyborg asked reading my mind.

"Maybe," I said wiping my hair from around my neck. Cyborg sucked in a breath and Robin looked at him weird.

"What, Cyborg," Robin asked concerned.

"Do you normally get hickeys from kisses on the lips," Cyborg growled and I quickly covered my neck. Robin openly stared and I chuckled.

"So, what? A kiss on the neck is not a big deal," I said in a nonchalant voice.

"Well, how far down do those kisses go," Cyborg stated smoldering. I flung around and looked at him crossing my arms.

"Look, if this is your subtle way to ask if I had sex, the answer is no," I screamed. Cyborg held his ground and crossed his arms.

"I am still a virgin! V-I-R-G-I-N! I swear to you right now. I have not ever had sex, and I don't want it any time soon," I screamed and Cyborg's face fell. His anger left and it was replaced by concern and relief. He swept me up into a hug and I felt a tear on one side of his face.

"I know you're not ready and that's why I was worried about why you didn't come home," he said into my hair.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep on the couch during the movie. I….. I am sorry," I said feeling a tear fall down my face. He leaned up and wiped it away.

"I am not the only one you need to say sorry to," he said. We both looked over at Robin, who had a single tear running down his face.


	7. Alone With Robin

**Hey I know it has been forever since I updated and I understand if you're mad, but I haven't been getting many reviews. I am not one of those people who get all mad because you don't review. I also don't say "if you don't review, I won't write". It does feel good though to get some.**

**  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own the Teen Titans. **

When we reached the tower, I had Cyborg carry Robin into the infirmary. I flew silently behind them, the whole time contemplating what to do about Cyborg. I know I should be more worried about Robin and Dmitri, but right now, Cyborg seemed like my main concern. The look on his face when I actually showed up made me more nervous. He looked like he had expected me to have Dmitri drop me off, or like he didn't expect me to come at all. Of course I don't understand how he could be so angry considering he had fallen for Jinx while he was infiltrating the Hive. Then again, he had not gone after her after he left. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"How could I be so stupid," I hissed at myself in my head. I heard the swooshing of the doors opening and looked up to discover we were at the infirmary. Starfire was no where to be seen but Beast Boy was on one of the bed with ice over his ankle.

"Where's Star," I asked going to stand by my annoying brother. He looked up at me and I could see the questions looming in his eyes.

"She went to take a shower. She told me to tell you thanks," he said straitening his back. I saw him smile when he heard a distinct crack. I chuckled and took the ice of off his foot. I then grimaced when I saw how swollen and blue it had turned.

"Straiten your leg flat out," I ordered and slowly lowered his knee to the bed he was sitting own. I put my hand slowly on his leg and let my magic engulf his ankle. He gasped, but then calmed to a reasonably peaceful state. A minute later, the ankle was back in good condition.

"How does it feel," I asked looking in his eyes for any source of pain or soreness. He rolled it and let out a sigh of relief.

"It feels great," he said hopping up off of the bed. He gave me a half hug and a 'thanks' before walking out. I shook my head in disbelief and walked over to where Robin was laying.

"He has some sever shin bruises, his back is scraped up pretty badly and he has a deep gash in his stomach," Cyborg said with some concern. I nodded and motioned toward Robin.

"Remove your shirt and pants," I said with no emotion. I grabbed a hand towel and soaked in hot water. When I turned around, he was sitting there in his boxers and mask looking completely comfortable. I fought the blush that threatened to escape my cheeks and walked over to him.

"I'll…uh…leave you two to it," Cyborg said walking out. I pushed gently on Robin's shoulders, forcing him to lie down. As I bent down to study the gash on his abs, my hair fell over my shoulders and onto his chest.

"Shit," I mumbled standing straighter. Robin had a small smile on his face and reached his hand up to put my hair behind my ear. I tensed when he did that, but he didn't mean it in any other way but a brotherly action. I looked around for a hair bow or a rubber band but found nothing.

"Here, I'll hold your hair behind your back," Robin said. I nodded and this time when I bent down to look at his wound, his strong hand held my hair at the nape of my neck. I grabbed the towel and run it delicately around the wound, sterilizing it a little before I healed it. He gasped and I felt him shudder in pain.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up into his mask. I don't know why, but when I said it, it sounded as if I was saying sorry for more than just physically hurting him. I directed my gaze back to his wound before starting to heal it. I put my hands on his abs and felt him tremble slightly and I couldn't fight the blush that escaped my boundaries. He brushed his pinky finger up against my cheek and my blush deepened.

"Beautiful," I heard him mutter. I opened my eyes and caught him trailing his eyes over my figure from my waist up. When his eyes met mine, he did not look away and neither did I. I stared into his mask and wished I could see his eyes. Something I have always imagined. I blinked a few times and forced my eyes to return to the wound. It was completely healed and I started removing my hands but Robin's hands pinned mine to his chest. I looked up and saw him start to sit. I used his hands as leverage and helped him into a sitting position. When he was I took my hands from his and focused on his shins. I sat on the foot of the bed and focused on healing the bruises. They healed in a couple of minutes and I moved on to his back. I sat down behind him and put my hands on his back trying to ignore the shudder that went through him. I healed them quickly as well, but I was also very tired. I stumbled a bit getting off the bed.

"Raven," Robin said reaching to steady me. I collapsed into his arms and the last thing I saw was Robin wiping my hair from my face…..

I fluttered my eyes open to see my dark room. I rolled over in my bed to discover Robin sitting in the chair beside my bed reading a book.

"Robin," I asked rubbing my eyes. His eyes left the book and he took in my body slowly start to sit.

"It's good to see you're awake," he said putting his book on my night stand.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep," I asked pulling my covers around my cold body. Robin frowned at the notion and came to stand beside me. He sat down holding my gaze all the while. I slightly tensed at the action, but slowly relaxed.

"Well, it's about six in the afternoon," he said shrugging his shoulder. I took this time to evaluate his clothes. He didn't have on his costume which was weird in and of itself. I noticed the light blue jeans he had on and the red shirt he had on were just plain.

"Well, it took a lot out of me," I mumbled pulling my knees up to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and felt Robin sigh.

"Thanks, Rae," he said placing an arm around my waist. I suddenly felt my stomach drop at the action and my heart beat speed up. I know he wanted me, but the sudden touch caused my empathy to exhilarate. My breath hitched in my throat as he turned me to face him. He put a hand on the side of my face and started to lean closer.

"Robin," I said trying to back up. He tightened his hold on my waist and I felt his lips press against my neck. I trembled slightly and Robin felt it. He placed a trail of butterfly kisses up my neck and when he reached my jaw, I tensed and waited for him to stop, but he didn't. He leaned up to look at me and ran his hand through my hair causing my eyes to widen.

"Raven," he sighed and I winced at the lust so evident in his voice. I started to back up, but found that he and the back board of the bed stopped me. He pulled me to him, slowly, but I could see what he was going to do. Just as he was about to force his lips onto mine, my phone went off. Robin froze and looked at the light vibrating in my pocket. I took his moment of surprise to wiggle out from under him and to the window. I cast him a warning look as I flipped open my phone.

"Hello," I asked, my voice trembling slightly. I could see Robin's face that told me we were no where near done with this 'conversation'.

"Raven," I heard a man ask. I turned my attention back to the phone as I recognized that voice.

"Dmitri," I questioned leaning up against my wall. Robin growled under his breath and I felt such relief.

"Yeah, it's me love. What happened," he asked in his caring voice. I chuckled and Robin looked up with a glare meant for Dmitri.

"Well, I got there in time. Nothing major. I had to heal Star on the spot and I healed Beast Boy and… Robin when I got back," I said stuttering at his name. Robin, also noticing this, smirked. I frowned at him and listened to Dmitri's breathing speed.

"Are you ok," he asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine, Dimka," I said using his nickname, hoping for him to calm down.

"Raven," he warned and I knew it hadn't worked like I had hoped. I growled under my breath.

"Seriously, I am fine," I stated and watched Robin hitch his eye brow.

"What did bird boy do," he asked letting his Red X voice peek through.

"Bird Boy is just being an annoying pest and getting his nose into people's business," I stated with a signature eye role. Robin frowned and fell on his back onto my bed.

"Do I need to come over," Dmitri asked in a very threatening voice.

"Depends, are you planning on kicking anyone's ass," I asked hoping he would say hell ya.

"Maybe," he said in an all too innocent voice. I laughed out loud and heard him join in.

"Seriously though, I am fine. Look, I got to go, I'm starving," I said and could almost see him smirk.

"Do you want to join me for dinner at my place," he asked and I smiled.

"Sounds great," I said walking to my closet. I felt Robin coming behind me and I whirled around to face him.

"It's a date. How bout you come over in about an hour," Dmitri asked. I glared at Robin as I returned my attention to Dmitri.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said slightly taking a step back.

"Great, see you tonight. Love you," he said not wanting to hang up.

"I love you too Dimka," I said before closing my phone. I stuffed it in my pocket before looking back at Robin. He was staring at me and I felt so many emotions rolling off of him.

"Robin, you need to leave," I stated in my usual monotone.

"How could you possibly love him," Robin asked. "You've known him for what, two days?" I sighed as I turned to my closet.

"I've known him for a while, Rob, I just now realized my feelings," I stated grabbing a pair of jeans with a black turtle neck sweater.

"Raven, I love you more than anything. I always have," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I whirled on him and lost it.

"You have, have you? Well, why the hell were you with Starfire? Cause while you were with her, I wanted to be with you! I liked you Robin, a hell of a lot, but Starfire was my best friend! Robin, I wanted you then, but then I met Dmitri! He's caring, sweet, compassionate and so much more. I love him Robin, so much. He shows me he loves me, he tells me I'm beautiful. We could have been something before, but now….it's impossible," I said slowly and calming down. I saw his jaw clench and feared he was going to loose it.

"It's not impossible Rae," he said and walked out. I collapsed against the wall when he was gone. So many things have gone wrong, but so many things are going right.

I grabbed a towel before walking into my bathroom. I put Robin and Dmitri out of my mind as I let the hot water wash over my body mixed with the occasional tear that would fall. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I brushed and blow dried my hair before pulling it into a messy yet sophisticated bun on my head. I put on my red bra and matching underwear before pulling on my too dark blue jeans. I put a tank top on over my bra and pulled on my black sweater. I grabbed my converse and tied them on my feet. I put on brown eye liner and mascara before slightly brushing a light purple eye shadow in my lids. I put on some lip gloss and stuffed it in my jean pocket. I then grabbed my communicator and car keys off of the dresser while I descended into the long hall. I checked the clock on my communicator before stuffing it in my pocket. I had fifteen minutes before meeting Dmitri. I walked into the commons room and everyone was watching a movie.

"You look nice friend Raven, where are you going," Starfire asked turning to look at me.

"I'm eating dinner with Dmitri tonight," I stated walking towards the door that led to the garage.

"Raven," I heard Cyborg caution.

"What," I demanded whirling around.

"We need to talk about this," he said starting to get up.

"No the hell we don't. Not tonight or anytime soon," I said walking out. When I reached my black 2009 Comoro, I sat in there quickly and started down the long underwater tunnel. I didn't know how I was going to work this out but as I pulled into Dmitri's apartment complex my doubt and nervousness faltered. Yes, Robin was going to be a big problem, but as Dmitri opened his door and engulfed me into a hug with a kiss on the nose, I had hope that everything would be fine.

**So what did you think? Like it, hate it, despise it, and love it. R&R!! **** Please when and if you leave a review, tell me are you team Dmitri or team Robin. Also, who do you think is more OOC (out of character)? **


	8. Brother Using Blackmail

**Hey so I hope you like this chapter. I mean I nearly shed tears writing this….sniff…. any who enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

I wondered sometimes when I was alone, if enjoying the thing that was hurting my friends, whether they knew about it or not, was being a bad friend. Being around Dmitri, though, I would forget everything that mattered like that. Between avoiding Robin and Cyborg, and seeing Dmitri, I was still happy. Having to avoid them like I did was hard. Cyborg would knock on my door and say he wanted to talk to me, but I would ignore him. Robin would also knock on my door and try to get me alone, but I didn't allow it for fear of him trying to kiss me again. I don't know when I became such a coward, but I couldn't bear to hurt him. I loved him, but as a best friend, a brother, nothing else. That went on a month; avoiding them, spending time with Dmitri and living a lie.

I had a constant routine I kept in place. I would wake up in the morning and meet Dmitri for breakfast. Then, I would have training with the others, still avoiding Cyborg and Robin. I would eat lunch with the others, but Cyborg wouldn't bring up Dmitri in front of them. Finally, I would then leave to meditate in my room. Sometimes, I wouldn't meditate but Dmitri would come over. We would talk, laugh, watch movies and stay in each others arms.

"Yo, Rae, you coming or what," I heard Beast Boy yell from my place on the couch. I looked up to discover Beast Boy looking at me weirdly and expectedly.

"Coming where," I asked turning my attention back to the clouds I was watching before.

"Sheesh, do you never listen? Oh, I know, you're daydreaming about Dmitri," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I almost winced outwardly as Robin stomped out of the room. "Besides we are going to the mall. Cyborg is letting us borrow the T- car," he said punching a fist in the air. I laughed out loud at my luck and stood up.

"Nah, yall go ahead. I'm going to meditate," I said walking to the door. He nodded at me before walking out the door. I transported to my room and started shifting through books, waiting for Dmitri to come. We had planned a movie night tonight and the others leaving was a very good sign. I bent over my bookshelf looking for a book to read that I hadn't read recently.

"Hey love," I heard Dmitri whisper in my ear. I whirled around to find him standing behind me.

"Hey," I said grabbing a random book and heading to my bed. I lay down; my back leaning against the headboard and my legs stretched out in front of me. Dmitri settled beside me throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"What's my baby reading," he asked grabbing my book from my hands. I reached back for it and grabbed it from his hands.

"It's an old spell book. I have probably read it a thousand times," I said returning my eyes to the ancient words on the old script.

"Good, so you want miss it," Dmitri said reaching for it. He grabbed it and threw it to the floor beside my bed.

"Are you crazy? Do you have nay idea how old that book is," I exclaimed. I started to get up but he grabbed me back, laying me flat to the bed. He put my thighs between his knees and had each hand on the sides of my head.

"Where do you think you're going," he demanded growling playfully.

"Well, Dimka, I was going to put my pajamas on, but I guess I can keep this dreadful thing on," I said motioning to my leotard I was wearing. I noticed he had on a t-shirt and his pajama pants as well.

"Babe, this attire has its perks," he said. He sat up on his knees, locking his eyes with mine. He ran his hands from my shoulder down to my thighs. He squeezed my legs and grazed his hand over the inside of my legs; soft but firm at the same time. I moaned at the sensation it sent through me as I internally begged for his touch more. He smirked and went higher in between my legs. He was a few centimeters from my unexplored area, but he stopped and headed back down. He noticed the pout that crept over my lips and leaned down to kiss my neck.

"You liked that," he asked hungrily. I nodded and pressed his lips tighter to my neck. "I did, too. Go, love, change." He rolled off of me and it took a few minutes before I could move again. I got up slowly grabbing my shorts and too big t-shirt from my nightstand. I walked into the bathroom and let out a long breath. My control was slipping, but not on my powers. No, Lust was creeping her way into my mind again. I changed quickly, leaving on my bra and underwear. I pulled on the baggy legged shorts that reached my knees and t-shirt before pulling my hair into a ponytail on top of my head. When I walked out, he was lying down, flipping through channels on my TV. He didn't turn to look at me as I headed toward him. I lay down beside him and laid my head down on his chest. I felt his muscles ripple as he stretched his arm around me.

"What ya doing," I asked laying my hand on his chest. I consciously started grazing his navel with my fingers and he froze.

"You're doing that on purpose," he said slowly laying the remote on the bed. I started messaging him harder and grazed my fingers to the edge of his pants.

"Doing what," I asked turning my gaze to him. He sucked in a breath before putting his hand on mine. He ran my hand under his pants until he reached the edge of his boxers.

"Oh, you know exactly what you're doing," he said flipping to tower over me. I smirked as he realized my motives. I had realized one of the many nights I would stay late at his house, that I could get him to do anything for me by doing that. Right then, I wanted his lips on mine and he granted my wish. He bent down to kiss me urgently, but I coaxed him to slow down. Once he did, I slowly lifted up his shirt. He helped me get it over his shoulders and I threw it to the ground. He then reached up and undid my hair I had just put up seconds earlier. He reached his hands under my waist to press me tighter to him. We went slowly for a while, but he was losing his control. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth but I teased him. I would open it slowly, and then shut it quickly. Finally he got tired of that and squeezed my ass hard. I gasped and he pushed his tongue into mine. A low and desperate moan escaped my mouth and he flipped over so I was on top of him. I wanted to get back at him for that, so I listened to Lust for a while.

"Grind him! Put one leg in the middle of his," she instructed. As he leant to suck my neck, I did as she told me. I pulled my mouth to his with a wild and lust filled kiss.

"Good, now move your hips up and down," she instructed. I felt awkward doing that at first, so I took it slow. I pressed down on his leg and he drew back to look at me. I started up and down slowly while kissing his neck. He gasped and pressed me tighter to him. I went faster then, up and down until he grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Great," Lust said approvingly. I leaned up to look at him and he was watching me with a hunger that matched my own. His hands were shaking as he flipped over on top of me. He grabbed the end of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head throwing my shirt to the floor. I watched as his eyes traced over my chest and the intensity sent chills through me.

"You are so…tempting," he said. He leaned down to kiss my chest right above my boobs and I moaned a low sound. He had taken my shirt off last week and so I wasn't really bothered by it. What did bother me, however, was the fact Lust was hollering more instructions in my head.

"Take off his pants," she said desirably. I tried to push her down, but she kept rising back up.

"We aren't going that far," I growled at her in my head while Dmitri kissed my neck deeply. He moved one hand to curl it in my hair, while the other one moved to message my waist. I drew back slightly, not wanting to push myself, but tentatively let him message it deeper. I finally lost it, and pulled his lips to mine hard. I listened to Lust and moved my hands down in the sides of his pants. I didn't head toward the center and I stayed between the boxers and pajamas. He froze but gave in as I massaged the roof of his mouth with my tongue. I grabbed the edge of his boxers and used my knees and feet to pull his pajamas down to his feet. He kicked them off and I felt chills at his bare skin brushing against mine. I wrapped my legs around his and lifted my head back exposing my throat. He returned his lips to them as I moved my hands up and down his chest. I felt him slide his hands down until he reached the band of my shorts. I felt my stomach clench as he leaned up to look at me.

"Raven," he said moving my hair from my face. "My love." I felt shivers roll through me and I felt exposed as he was leaning up watching me. His eyes were darker than I have ever seen them. They looked like a hurricane was stirring that he was holding back.

"What do you want," he asked. Knowing he meant sex, I gulped as I contemplated with myself. On one hand, Lust was ready and waiting, but was I ready? I knew that answer and I knew it was no.

"Not to go that far. Do you want to," I asked not looking in his eyes for fear of what he would say. I hoped he would agree to wait, but then again what if he didn't want me in that way.

"No," he said. A simple word, but one that left me filled with questions. I returned to meet his gaze and he saw the confusion in my eyes.

"What, love," he asked rubbing my lips with his thumb. I felt embarrassed to ask, but I had to know.

"Is it because you don't want me," I asked turning my head to the side. His eyes widened and I took that as a sign that I was right. I sighed. "It's ok, if you don't I mean. I know I am not as pretty as other girls, but I was just wondering and I know that-." I was cut off abruptly by his mouth on mine. My mouth responded and again he ran his hands to the edge of my shorts, but this time he didn't stop. He pulled them off of me, leaving me exposed to the cold. I used my powers to pull the covers up over our waist, because I knew he was cold as well. I groaned as his mouth covered mine with a passionate kiss. Laying there in my underwear and bra with Dmitri on top of me, I felt high. Almost as if I was drunk. He leaned back to look at me and I felt him turn. He laid me on top of me and grabbed my ass hard again, but this time massaging it and my lower waist. I groaned and reached back to grab his hands.

"Wait," I said breathless. He moved his hands to my lower back and I felt him play with my strap.

"Never doubt that I don't want you. I crave you ever second of every day. I want you in ways my brain doesn't know, but my body does. I am completely in love with you Raven. NEVER doubt that and never say you are not beautiful," he said cupping my face in his hands. I nodded and he sighed as his eyes brightened.

"Well, how far do you want to go," he asked with his eyes sparkling with excitement. I pulled him down for a quick kiss and he smiled in it.

"This is far enough," I said moving my lips to his neck.

"So, you'll keep the shorts off," he asked moving his hands to my legs. I smiled and pulled him to me again. For thirty minutes, that was all we did; kiss, moan, and laugh. I heard someone knock on my door and I sighed.

"Are yall back already," I asked as Dmitri was on top of me.

"Raven it's us," I heard Cyborg say. I listened carefully and heard another heart beat.

"Us who," I asked as Dmitri kissed my neck.

"Hey, Rae," I heard Robin say. Dmitri froze and started shaking in anger. I had told him about what Robin had done and said a month earlier and he was still pissed off about it. I put a calming hand on his chest and kissed him quickly. He stopped shaking and sighed quietly.

"What do yall want," I asked starting to turn Dmitri over to lie down. He did as was told and I started to get up.

"We want to talk," I heard Robin say. I grabbed my cloak from its place on the chair and wrapped it around my partly naked body. I cautioned Dmitri with my eyes as I walked toward the door.

"Talk? You mean you just want to talk," I asked in disbelief. I opened my door and stood there with it partly opened.

"What is she talking about," Cyborg asked Robin. Robin glared at me and I almost laughed.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"So, what you want you want to talk about," I asked leaning against the doorframe, careful to cover my body with my cloak.

"Cyborg told me about your boyfriend," Robin spat. I glared distinctly. Cyborg sweated a little and I turned my hard voice toward Robin.

"What exactly did he tell you," I asked in my steel voice. Robin tensed his eyebrows.

"That he is a badass and Cyborg doesn't believe he's a good influence on you," Robin stated holding my glare. I gave a short laugh and he raised an eyebrow.

"How do you get that," I asked Cyborg. He shrugged and I heard him growl under his breath.

"Oh, I don't know Raven. In my opinion a boy that is in your room now, listening to everything we say, who snuck in to see you," he said in one breath. That blew it for me.

"Why the hell do you think he's in my room," I demanded pulling my cloak tighter around my body. Cyborg chuckled and I winced.

"I can feel him in there. I hear another heartbeat and plus, your hair is just a little too curly. Unless you ran your own hands threw your own hair," he drawled. I felt my four eyes come out, but Dmitri came to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Cyborg tensed and Robin glared at him.

"Is there a problem," Dmitri asked clearly daring anyone to answer him. I turned to find him in his pajama pants again but no shirt. I opened my mouth to answer but froze. I smelt a very distinct smell and it made my head swim. I started swaying and Dmitri tightened his grip.

"Love, are you ok," Dmitri asked in clear worry. Cyborg and Robin were both staring at me in worry.

"Blood," I choked out. They looked at me confused and I broke from Dmitri's arms. I walked towards Cyborg and Robin and wrapped them in my power. I walked around Cyborg and took a deep breath. I didn't smell the blood on him, so I moved to Robin. When I was in front of him, I smelt it stronger. I had my magic stretch out his arms and place him against the wall. I leaned in and smelled his neck and shoulders.

"Raven," Dmitri asked coming to stand behind me. I ignored him as I put my hand on Robin's chest. I felt the blood and saw where the wound was. I gasped and had my power jerk up his shirt. On his stomach was a gash and it was oozing blood. I gasped and felt a jolt go through me. I stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Dmitri, who thankfully kept my cloak.

"Dood, how the hell did that happen," Cyborg asked walking over to him. He picked up Robin's shirt and examined it.

"Raven, can you heal this? It needs to be healed," Cyborg asked as he helped Robin up.

"Yeah….just…let m….me change," I stammered and bolted back into the room. I ran straight for the bathroom as I threw up in the toilet.

"Rae," I heard Dmitri say. He held back my hair and helped me to my feet. I washed my teeth quickly, but thoroughly.

"Here," Dmitri said handing me his shirt and my shorts. He helped me put his shirt on before pulling me in for a hug.

"Are you ok," he asked. I nodded in his chest before pulling back to look at him.

"Ya, it's just that was….sick," I said pulling on the shorts. He nodded before pulling me to the door. We rushed to the infirmary to find Cyborg cleaning the wound. When I arrived, I immediately started healing it.

"I still don't understand how you got it," Cyborg asked as he glared at Dmitri who was behind me. When Robin didn't answer, I looked up to meet his mask. I felt the answer in his brain and gasped.

"How dare you," I screamed backing up. Cyborg and Dmitri looking confused between Robin and me, but he hung his head in shame. He had purposely done that to himself as a way to get me alone to kiss me.

"I'm sorry Raven, but I have to try," he said looking up defiantly. I started to scream 'what the freak' when Cyborg grabbed my hand.

"Let's talk," he instructed. I nodded and turned back to Dmitri.

"Go back to my room and wait," I instructed. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek on the way out. I glared at Robin and followed Cyborg out the door toward the top of the tower.

"Raven, what did he do," Cyborg asked as we arrived.

"Well, he did it to himself," I said looking into Cyborg's eyes.

"Why," he asked clearly mad. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He wanted to get me alone," I mumbled looking at the darkened sky.

"Well, I can understand. I mean you have been annoying him. He really wants to talk to you," he said running a hand over his head.

"You don't understand. He doesn't want to talk," I said and Cyborg gasped.

"Now how do you know that," he asked and I smiled.

"Because he tried to kiss me a month ago and told me he loved me," I said sitting down.

"Raven," Cyborg said sitting sown beside me. "He does love you. Maybe not as much as you think Dmitri does, but Robin cares for you. Dmitri doesn't." I turned to him and growled.

"Yes he does. You don't know anything," I said menacing. Cyborg sighed and turned me to face him.

"Raven, I don't want to do this but you've left me no choice. Either you and Dmitri break up, or I tell Robin who he is," Cyborg said low. I froze and felt my heart beat faster.

"He couldn't care. He would run," I said getting close to babbling.

"He knows that Robin would hurt you, too. He knows that. He wouldn't leave if that meant endangering you. Raven, are you willing to endanger him," Cyborg asked and a sob escaped my throat.

"Please," I asked begging Cyborg. "Don't…don't do this," I said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said. He grabbed my hand and forced me to stand up. "Come one. You are going to break up with him." He kept a firm grip on my elbow as we walked to my room. All the while, I couldn't think straight and tried not to cry. When we entered my room, Dmitri was lying across my bed and turned when he heard the door open.

"Hey love, what….what's going on," he asked noticing Cyborg. He stood up and walked to stand in front of me. He reached to grab my hand, but Cyborg jerked me away.

"You need to leave. Now," Cyborg ordered. Dmitri didn't move a muscle, just looked at me.

"Go," I urged quietly. "You have to go. We can't be together anymore," I said choking and starting to cry. Dmitri stumbled back a step and I felt sadness coming from him.

"Why? I…I love you, Raven," he said stepping forward. He placed a hand on my shoulder and Cyborg grabbed it.

"If you want your secret identity to remain a secret, you need to leave and never talk to her again," Cyborg said throwing Dmitri's arm back. Dmitri tightened his fists and glared at him.

"So, you're going to black mail your own sister," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Anything to get her away from you," Cyborg growled back.

"The only reason I am going along with this is because I don't want you hurt," I said stepping forward out of Cyborg's grasp. He let me go, but followed a step behind. "I love you more than my own life. I would give up anything for you, Dmitri. You must understand that." I grabbed his face in my hands and he returned the gesture.

"I don't care about me. You are my life," he said and I saw tears in his eyes.

"If you care about her, you will go. I don't think Robin will take it likely that she knows your identity," Cyborg threatened. Dmitri nodded and I felt my heart falter.

"Raven, I promise I'll be back eventually," Dmitri said kissing my hand. Cyborg shook his head and I pulled Dmitri closer into a hug.

"We can never speak or see each other again," I said shaking from unshed tears. Dmitri fell to his knees and I fell with him. "Not until I'm through being a hero," I stated kissing his neck.

"I'll be waiting and don't worry I'll never find another," Dmitri said and kissed the top of my head. Cyborg grunted and Dmitri growled over my head. "Look, I don't' know what you believe, but I am in love with her. You are getting what you want now. Why can't you shut the fuck up and let us enjoy the little time we have together," Dmitri practically shouted. I shivered and pulled back to look at him.

"Go ahead," Cyborg started. "You have thirty seconds to be out of here." I sobbed and Dmitri pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll always be in the shadows, Raven. I love you Raven," he said and pulled my lips to his. I kissed him back and let my tongue glide into his mouth. He pulled back and stood up, me with him. I walked him to the windows and we shared another bone crushing hug and kiss.

"Goodbye, my Raven, my one true love," he said kissing my forehead. I let the sobs and tears run as I watched him ready his belt.

"I love you too, Dimka. Goodbye for now my love," I said putting his hand to my hand. He pressed the button, and as soon as Cyborg's clock struck thirty, he was gone. I fell to the floor and pressed my face to my hands. My love, life, everything I lived for; gone. I grabbed a pillow and pressed a pillow to my mouth and screamed. When I was done screaming the wretched sobs escaped.

"Raven, I'm doing this for you," Cyborg said kneeling in front of me. Every emotion in my body was screaming, shouting crying and as I looked at Cyborg, they all lost it. I felt myself hit the floor and the pain in my heart tripled. I screamed one last time, before slipping into a dream state, where everything was dying, crippling, and shredding; where my sun was gone black, where my life meant nothing, not even to me, anymore.


	9. Nightmares

**Hey, so I am so glad that yall agree that Cyborg was being an asshole. I remember hating myself for writing those words, but it has to be done to grasp the effect of the story. Anyway, this chapter is for those of you who wanted Rob/Rae/ Red. If you don't like Robin, read anyway because it will play a major part in the next chapter. ;**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

"Raven, follow us," I heard Beast Boy scream behind me. I don't know where I was, but I knew I had to run from the shadows. I kept running, but it seemed my team was faster. My powers were useless and my haggard breathing escaped my mouth as a painful gasp.

"Rae, hurry," I heard Cyborg yell. Someone reached back and grabbed my hand, pulling me faster, if not clumsily. I looked up and saw Robin, face streaming with sweat. My heartbeat sped up as I heard Starfire scream. I watched her fall to the ground in a mess of a bloody mess. My heart ached as I tried to stop my feet from moving, but Robin simply kept pulling me.

"We'll come back for her," he screamed pulling me faster. The black trees whipped around us in a whirlwind. The crows and hawks sounded above us, as if a battle cry. I held back a sob as Cyborg and Beast Boy fell. The birds darted around them and I held in vomit as they picked at the flesh. I gagged and kept running.

"Raven, we have to reach the bridge," Robin screamed looking back at me. I felt footsteps behind us and looked back to see Slade chasing us with a long knife. I screamed and Robin stated swearing under his breath. We were about two feet from the bridge when the trees cleared into a huge meadow. I saw the bridge and the portal on the other side. Robin's hand disappeared from my hand and I turned left to see all of my teammates, bloodied, skinless, and you could see the bones.

"Raven, love," I heard a voice say from behind them. I fell into shock as Dmitri stepped from the shadow in his suit. My breathing sped up as I started toward him.

"Dmitri," I screamed trying to hurl myself over my team.

"No, Raven. Come with us," I heard Starfire say grabbing my waist. She threw me to the ground, with her holding me down. I gagged at the smell of blood infiltrated my nose. I threw her off of me as I struggled to get up.

"Raven, come to me. Let me take you," I heard Dmitri say in his velvet voice. When I looked at him, he had on boxers and nothing else. My heart leapt and I felt myself in a different view. I looked down to discover myself in nothing but a bikini and I blushed furiously. When I looked around me again, we were on a beach and I saw the portal leading into the woods.

"Come to me love," Dmitri said in a very sexy voice. I started to step forward, but a hand grabbed mine. I turned to see Robin with blood tears running down his face.

"Stay with me," he ordered in a demonic voice. I shook furiously at his handhold and he let go. I watched him fade into nothing and noticed Dmitri was still standing there. I lunged myself at him, tackling us both to the ground. We wasted no time before we started kissing. I didn't know where the hell I was, or where my friends were, or if this was real, but I wanted him.

He quickly undid my top, throwing it into the sand before kneading me. I moaned deeply and I removed his boxers. The kisses turned intense and I felt him remove my bottoms. The pain hit me sharply but was dulled the sense of being high and the pure bliss that came from our intertwined bodies…….

I bolted upright, sweat pouring down my face and causing this gown to stick to me. Wait, gown? I looked around to see myself in the infirmary in a hospital gown. I opened my mouth to speak, before pain hit me. I squeezed my legs together and moaned. It was just a dream! Why was I feeling the pain of having done it if it was just a dream? Then, as I remembered the dream, other memories came flooding threw my black gates. Dmitri was….gone. I felt tears start down my face and I let them. I pulled my knees to my chest before laying my head in my folded arms. I felt my heart falter before starting up again. I started shaking and mentally cursed myself for being so weak, but what was the point? I felt like half of my soul had just been ripped out. I felt the heavy padding of feet walked toward the door, but kept my gaze trained on the square on the side of the wall. I heard Cyborg come in and sat down something on the table. When he turned to face me, I heard him gasp.

"You're awake? God, you scared me. How long have you been awake," he asked before moving to stand beside me. I shrugged my arms and felt the pain worsen. I tightened my arms around my legs, causing them to tighten as well. The pain dulled and I slowly relaxed my back. I kept my eyes trained to the wall and didn't notice when Cyborg walked up with a plate of food.

"You want some food? Spaghetti, your favorite," he said putting on the bed on front of me. I just shook my head and went back to my place on the wall. It was almost hypnotizing. I felt the tears cascading down my face and I let them roll freely showing Cyborg what he had done.

"Raven, you have to eat," he said coming to stand in front of me. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Rae, say something to me." They first words that came to mine were leave me alone, but my own hand played a deal in this game.

"I hate you," I said looking into his eyes. His eyes widened and for a moment, I saw what he did. He saw my eyes dead and tears running from them widely.

"What," he asked backing up. I stood up off of the bed and backed him up against the wall.

"I hate you," I screamed. "You took away the only thing I ever truly wanted to keep! You took away my home, my life, my soul and my heart. You took away my only reason for living!!!" I watched as he took in my rage filled face and frowned. I walked from the infirmary slowly towards my room; where I could lock myself away with no one bothering me. I stalked to my room before my emotions got loose. The books flew from the shelves, the sheets were ripped from the bed and everything flew around my room. I crouched low on the ground, squeezing my head and screaming. I heard others rush into my room and duck as everything flew at them. I felt my power drain and everything went back to normal. The crap was strewn across my room and the others were standing wide eyed at the door.

"Raven, what happened," Robin asked coming to stand by me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I stood up at the same time I whirled to face him.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Just leave me alone," I screamed shoving them out of my room, closing the door. I threw myself into bed, where I wish I could stay for the rest of my pathetic life.

_One week Later……_

"Titans Go!" When Robin screamed this, everyone went into action; leaping, spinning, shooting, all but me. I hung back as I watched them face Cinderblock with their heroic battle cries. I pulled my cloak tighter around my skinny form before silently taking a step back. This was the first battle we had had in a week and I was frightened that the titans would learn the truth; that my powers were not working. No matter how much meditation I tried, or how hard I attempted to get into Nevermore, my powers kept themselves at bay. Ever since the accident (as I had come to call the whole Dmitri leaving, everything flying around in my room thing) I couldn't so much as levitate a cup of tea. It was quite easy to skip training and just pretend to be in pain. Which, I was in pain really. I stayed in my room with no one to talk to, just staring at the wall, or trying to bury my thoughts in a book. I had not slept at all this last week. Every night would be a nightmare, or it would have _him_ in there kissing, loving or holding me. I couldn't bring myself to think of Dmi…._his _name. So he was simply _him_ in my mind.

"Raven, a little help would be nice," Beast Boy screamed landing on his butt by my side. I reached to help him up and was hit with a rock that sent me into the glass window behind me. I groaned as I moved my arms and legs. I found myself in a jewelry case with glass shards surrounding my now bloody body. I started to sit up, but a sharp pain in my head caused me to become dizzy. I decided to lay there and wait for the others to come. I looked up at the stars and tried to dim the pain that was close to pushing me to the brink of darkness. I heard Cyborg yell a single 'boo-yah' before I heard a thud of a falling Cinderblock.

"Raven," I heard Cyborg gasp. His face filled my vision as the others formed a circle around me. They were so close, that it looked like eight of them were dancing in my eye sight. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Will you all quit moving," I groaned lifting my hand to my face. Cyborg grabbed my hand and started to lift me up but I gasped with another dizziness spell hit.

"Rae, what hurts," Cyborg asked in a desperate voice. I opened my hazy gaze as I felt him feel the bones in my arms and legs.

"My head…..feels like it was run over," I determined my eyes growing closed. I wanted to go to sleep so badly.

"No Raven, stay with us! Don't go to sleep," he said determinedly to me. Then to Robin he said, "Help me. Go get in the car and let me put her head in your lap. You have to keep her awake." Robin nodded and removed his face from my vision with the others. I then felt Cyborg pick me up bridal style. A wave hit me and I groaned in his arms.

"Hold on Rae. I need you to stay awake," he said slowly.

"I'll try," I said as he slowly maneuvered me into the back seat. He laid my throbbing head in Robin's lap and those two moved my legs onto a curling position. I shivered as Cyborg shut the door, and it got quite hotter. I opened my eyes to see two green eyes on a cat. It was licking my cheeks and purring in an affectionate way. I gave a chuckle at Beast Boy's cuteness and it hurt my head to do so.

"Beast Boy, get on," I said. He moved to cuddle behind my legs and Robin's face filled my vision. I felt my eyes lids close and I didn't want to open them.

"Hey Raven. How are you," he asked jokingly. I opened my eyes meaning to glower at him, but his face was composed with a smile only I could understand.

"Well, you know, having my arms and legs filled with glass makes for a great day," I grumbled moving my arms to curl around my waist.

"I know you didn't do all this just to get me alone did you," he joked and I could hear the joy in his voice that I was letting him talk to me.

"Shit, you caught me," I muttered. He chuckled and moved my hair from my face. I coughed and his smile left his face.

"Are you alright," he asked worried. I slightly smiled at his expression.

"I survived having my heart ripped out by my brother. I think I can survive a few cuts and scratches," I muttered and Robin sighed. He wiped the blood from my face with his cape and I winced as he did so. When we arrived home, Cyborg rushed me to the infirmary laying me on the exact same bed as a week before. He hooked me up to the machines as Robin held my hand in his.

"I'm tired," I whimpered barely holding my eyes open.

"Go to sleep now, Rae. Go to sleep," I heard Robin mutter. I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to come. I didn't have to pray long.

When I woke up, I was still in the infirmary with Robin sleeping beside me in the chair. I sat up and a wave of nausea washed over me. I swallowed it back down and leaned up against the back of the bed. I yawned and Robin came to as he heard it.

"Raven? Raven! You're awake," he said, a big grin slid onto his face. I nodded and looked down to see my arms and legs bandaged. Robin noticed my gaze and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why haven't you healed yourself," he asked gently. I averted my gaze from his and out to the waves on the shore below. They looked so peaceful and so calm.

"Raven, please answer me," Robin said turning me to face him. I looked up into his mask and felt myself give in.

"Can we walk on the beach," I asked. "I don't want the others to hear." I started to get up and Robin helped sat me on my feet.

"Are you sure you're up to it," he asked clearly worried. I nodded before I started walking towards my room. Robin entered with me, and I picked up a pair of blue jeans, a tank top and a sweatshirt. I walked into the bathroom, showered really fast, then changed into the clothes. I swept my wet hair up into a bun and walked to find Robin looking at a necklace laying on my night stand.

"Ready," I asked gazing at the raven necklace in his hands.

"Who gave you this," he asked with authority. When his gaze turned to me, I walked over to him. I grabbed the raven pendent in my hands and sighed at the memories it brought back.

"It doesn't matter," I said putting it on. He raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. We walked quietly through the towers halls and I realized just how late it was. When we reached the beach, we walked quietly for a moment. I said nothing, even when Robin took my hand as I shivered. He stopped and turned me to face him, sitting down.

"So, why aren't you healing yourself? Is something wrong," Robin asked looking into my purple orbs. I dropped my gaze from his and removed my hand.

"I don't know. Truthfully, my powers aren't working. They haven't been since that whirlwind in my room the other night. I can't meditate or go to Nevermore. I am useless and I don't know why," I said wrapping my arms around my sore legs. The moonlight was bright and I could see the confusion and sincerity on Robin's face. I averted my gaze to the moon as I watched it in wistfulness. "Honestly, though, I think it's because _he's _gone," I mumbled. When I returned my look to Robin, he was sitting there thoughtfully.

"Raven, maybe it's your emotions way of telling you to move on," he said locking my eyes to his mask. "Look, I know you care for him, and I know you're hurt, but Cyborg did what he thought was best. He cares and watches out for his little sister. The same way I care and watch out for the girl I love." I saw him give me a slight smile before taking my hand. "Just give me a chance to make you happy, Raven. Just give me a chance."

My emotions were screaming in my head as Robin advanced on me. His lips met mine in a soft, gentle kiss; so different form the last one I had felt. I blinked as he lowered me to the sand and placed his body on top of mine. I felt my eyes close as I started returning the kiss. I don't know why I did, but it felt so good to be kissed again, to be held. When I wrapped my arms around his neck, Robin intensified his moves. He wrapped one hand in my hair, tightly, while his other hand ran up and down my curves. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me than ever. Suddenly, I couldn't remember who I was kissing. I couldn't remember who had hurt me. All I noted was a strong grip on my waist, a strong gallant tongue in my mouth and a strong hand pulling my sweatshirt over my head.

I moaned as the man placed kisses along my neck and jaw. I flipped positions and leaned up to look at the man under me. Through lust filled bliss, I saw Robin smirking and breathing hard. All of a sudden I wanted him so bad and I knew that I could have him. I ripped off his shirt and saw him shiver in the cold. I pressed my body close to his and he kissed the place in between my breast. I pulled his mouth to mine and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He responded hungrily, flipping me over and unzipped my jeans. He gallantly rolled them down to my knees and I saw him evaluate my body. He ran his hands over my waist, slightly tugging at the black underwear I was accompanying. He bent down, giving me one more kiss and whispered in my ear.

"Let me take you," he said in a low eager voice…….

**To be continued…….**


	10. Helping Hand

**Hey, so here is the chapter. Warning it is short, but I couldn't think of a stopping point. Sorry R&R **

**Disclaimer: Nope…**

All of a sudden, I felt reality hit me like a slap in the face. I gasped and threw Robin off of me before sitting straight up.

"Rae," he asked sitting up as well. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I retreated from his hand until my bock hit a rock. My jeans had come off during my retreat and Robin sat there looking dumbfounded.

It wasn't Robin's voice, or his breath in my ear that had brought me back to reality. No, it was his choice of words. They were the exact same words that Dmitri had said to me in my dream.

"Dmitri," I stated looking at me hands. I suddenly felt so guilty and dirty. I hated the hands that had rubbed through Robin's hair. I hated the body that I had let him touch and almost steal.

"Oh, my god. I was about to let you take me. I was about to have sex with you," I stated fearfully looking at Robin. I felt tears start down my face and I jumped to my feet. I grabbed my sweatshirt and took off toward the tower.

"Raven, wait," I heard Robin yell form behind me. I kept running, leaving a trail of tears behind me. I rubbed anxiously at the pendent after I threw the sweatshirt over my tank top. I ran threw the door, my feet slightly padding on the soft carpet beneath my feet. I ran to the elevator, well aware of Robin behind me. As soon as the doors opened, I entered quickly closing the doors behind me with the button.

I pressed the floor that heads to the bedrooms, but not mine. The way the tower was sat up, mine and Robin's rooms were on a floor above the others. I knew as I waited to reach the floor that Robin would figure I would go to my room. So, I planned on going to Cyborg's room, but as the elevator reached my destination, a thought came to me. If Robin discovered I wasn't in my room, he would go straight to Cyborg's. I walked through the dark hall, my legs freezing in the cold weather. I passed Starfire's room, because she would ask questions and came to Beast Boy's. I took a calming breath, but still my shaking didn't stop. I knocked on his door and heard him grumble getting up. We had become quite close after the Melchior thing, and I suspected he would at least let me stay here tonight.

"Yeah," he answered opening the door. It took him a minute for his eyes to focus, but once they did, he gasped. I knew I was filthy; my hair messed up with sand, no pants, and eyes swollen with tears. "Raven, what the hell," he asked stepping into the hall.

"Come on, let's go get Cyborg," he asked grabbing my hand. I flinched but kept him from moving with my grip.

"No, I…I don't think Cyborg needs to know anything," I said and started shaking again as the temperature got to me. Beast Boy noticed this and pulled me into his mess of a room. His clothes were in a pile in the corner and plates were piled up.

"Here. Put this on," he said throwing me a clean pair of his pajama pants. I noticed then that he was in another pair of pants and a shirt. I quickly slid them own over my frozen legs as I collapsed on his bed. He pulled the blanket over my shoulders and legs before sitting beside me.

"Thanks," I asked wiping my tears away. He started to ask another question but loud banging came to the door.

"Beast Boy, answer the freaking door," Robin yelled through it. I felt the blood drain from my face, and Beast Boy winced. Beast Boy started to get up off of the green bedspread but I grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at me with a confusing look, but stayed.

"What is it," he directed through the door. I started shaking again at the anger I felt coming from Robin.

"Have you seen Raven," Robin asked clearly tired of repeating it. Beast Boy shot me a look and I shook my head. I looked at him with pleading eyes and Beast Boy nodded.

"No, dood, haven't seen her. Why," he asked waiting for an answer. Robin growled but did not return an answer. We heard him knock on Starfire's door and we stayed silent, listening to her response.

"No, friend Robin, I haven't seen friend Raven," she stated innocently. Robin then moved onto Cyborg's door, which was right in front of Cyborg's.

"No, man I haven't seen her. What the hell did you do," Cyborg's voice asked. I couldn't hear the muffled response, but I did hear when Cyborg lost it.

"You did what?! I have half the mind to kick your," the rest of his response was cut of as I heard Cyborg's door slam. I looked at Beast Boy as we held our breath for a few seconds. I let out a deep breath when no one showed up at his door and heard him do the same.

"Rae, what happened," Beast Boy asked. "And don't tell me nothing because I know it has something to do with Robin." I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

"Beast Boy, I really do not want to talk about it. I am tired and weak," I said slowly looking down at my hands in disgust. I tightened them into fist because of the self-hatred I felt. I winced as my hands started bleeding and sighed at the crescent shapes on my palms.

"Here, let me," Beast Boy said wiping my hands with his shirt. "Look, all I can get from all this is that Robin did something to hurt you and anger Cyborg. I have never seen you breakdown like this Raven. I can also see you are avoiding Robin. Please tell me," he begged silently. I took a calming breath and felt my heart shudder.

"Do you promise not to tell a soul," I asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"I swear, Raven," he said with a smile confident smile. I then told him everything; who Dmitri was, how Cyborg knows, about Robin liking me, about what Cyborg did and about that night. When I was done, my eyes were wet and an hour had passed. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"I hate myself Beast Boy. I hate myself for kissing him back, for almost letting him," I said leaving the end off as a silent sob wretched my body. Beast Boy pulled back to look at me before giving me a sad smile.

"Raven, you couldn't help it. Robin was taking advantage of you and you know it. Just calm down, relax. How about I start hanging around with you more. With me around, Cyborg or Robin wouldn't say a word," he said his smile becoming real.

"You don't care about what I did? You don't care that I am in love with Dmi….._him_," I asked in disbelief. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Raven, I don't care who he was. Only part I cared about was if he loved you and you loved him. I could see it in his eyes, whether Cyborg admits to it or not," he said scuffling my hair.

"You can't let on that you know anything. Robin doesn't know who he was and he doesn't need to," I said sternly. "I would appreciate your help as well." He nodded and stood up off of the bed.

"You can sleep here anytime you like," he said switching out of the bloody shirt.

"What about you," I asked concerned. He shot me a smile before turning into a little green dog. I chuckled before curling up in his bed. He leapt on the bed and laid on my cold feet.

I awoke the next morning drenched in sweat. I had had a nightmare after I had fallen asleep and I instantly bolted upright in bed. When I did Beast Boy stirred at my feet and looked up through his tired sleepy eyes. He directed his gaze to the clock on the wall and saw it was eleven. He jumped off of the bed and stretched his back before morphing back into a human.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said helping me up out of bed. I yawned and slapped the back of his head. He laughed before walking into his closet. While he changed, I took his brush and brushed my curly hair. I noticed a rubber band on the nightstand and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. When Beast Boy came out, he was in his costume and hair was pointed.

"So, you heading up to your room to change before getting something to eat," he asked putting an arm around my shoulder playfully.

"Nah, I'm just going to fix a nice hot cup of tea," I answered walking into the elevator. He nodded and pressed the floor for the kitchen/living room.

"So here's the plan. I will remain with you wherever you go, right," he asked and I nodded. The elevator stopped and I started the long walk down the hall way. As I was, I noticed that Beast Boy's pants were a tad to big. I stopped suddenly causing Beast Boy to nearly bump into me.

"I can't walk in there with your pants on," I stated tightening them and Beast Boy chuckled.

"They won't think a thing," he said pulling me through the door. When the door swished open, everyone looked up to meet us.

"Raven! Oh, you are ok," Starfire said jumping up with her hands in a praying gesture. I merely nodded before walking to the kitchen. BB followed silently behind me and went through the morning routine of getting his tofu. I grabbed my Blueberry tea bag and dipped it in and out of the hot water until it was mixed. I sat down at the table and Beast Boy sat in beside me as the others came over.

"Friend, where were you last night? Robin came into my room, asking if I had been in your presence," Starfire asked sitting on the stool to my left. I shot a look at BB, who was slowly eating his food.

"I was out getting some fresh air," I stated taking a sip of my tea.

"Um, no you were not Raven. We checked outside," Cyborg said sitting down in front of me. I shrugged.

"Well, maybe I wasn't on the island," I stated feeling everyone's gaze on me.

"Were you with Dmitri," Robin asked sitting beside Cyborg. At his name, everyone froze. BB put a hand on my shoulder, Star looked in disbelief at Robin, and Cyborg continued staring at me.

"No, I was not," I said through clenched teeth.

"Really, then where were you," Robin asked with an eyebrow raised. I felt the rage and sadness fill my body.

"She was with me," Beast Boy stated glaring at Robin. At this unexpected answer, Robin looked at him in surprise.

"I came by your room. You said she wasn't in there," Robin said standing up squeezing the table. Beast Boy stood up doing the same, getting up in Robin's face.

"Well, maybe I lied," BB growled. I put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back slightly. Robin lost it and jumped across the table at Beast Boy. The two boys got into a fight cursing at each other the whole time. Neither Cyborg nor Starfire could break it up, so I did the most logical thing I could think of; I screamed. Now I don't mean scream or yell, I mean I literally let it go to the top of my lungs. Everyone froze and Cyborg quickly put his arms around Robin.

"Come on Beast Boy," I commanded. He nodded and we started walking out of the room.

"What?! Is he your boyfriend now," Robin screamed. I froze in my tracks and turned to face him.

"No, he is not. He is my friend that I know would never take advantage of me when I am weak," I screamed stalking up to him.

"Yeah, friend with _benefits_," Robin said. I reached up and slapped him. Hard.

"That was for last night." Slap. "That was for fighting with Beast Boy." Slap. "And that was for being a jerk! You don't care that Beast Boy was helping me or anything. All you ever think about is you pitiful self! You knew my emotions were bothering me last night! You took advantage of that! You are supposed to be my best friend Robin! Why can't you just be my BEST FRIEND," I screamed hitting him in his chest with both of my fist. I was shaking and crying almost as I did when _he _left. Robin finally lost that look of rage and hate he had been wearing. He then wore a look of guilt and self hate.

"Raven, I am so, so sorry. I…I wasn't thinking or…I don't know what's been wrong with me," Robin said looking at his feet. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I just….I am so sorry to all of you. I know I have acting like a selfish jerk and I know you probably hate me, but please give me a chance to be the friend I'm supposed to be. Just let me be your best friend again," he said finally looking into my eyes. I knew he was being serious and I pulled him in for a friendly hug.

"Let's just forget these last two days ever happened," I said as everyone else wrapped their arms around us. Everyone agreed and I felt happy everything seemed a little better.

"Now, let's see if we can get your powers working," Robin said pulling me to the couch.

For the next two weeks, my powers gradually came back. I couldn't fly yet, but I could float a cup of tea and heal a little scratch. Cyborg said it was probably from all the emotional stress I was under lately and I agreed.

Robin never tried to kiss or seduce me anymore, but I know he still wished for it. The same way I still wished for Dmitri. I found that I could think his name, and not get pulled into a wormhole of thoughts as I used too. I still didn't like talking about him, but I could hear his name. I learned to block out his name when someone said it. Yeah, I know it sounds childish but I can't find a way around it.

"Rae, what you want for supper," Cyborg directed me out of my thoughts. We had also been on better terms.

"How about," I started only to be cut off. The alarm rang through the tower and we rushed into the living room.

"What is it," Beast Boy asked coming in behind me.

"A robbery," Robin said looking at the screen. My stomach clenched….._no….. _I grabbed Beast Boy's hand and he asked the ultimate question.

"Who," he asked quietly. Robin seemed oblivious to the tension in that one word.

"Red X," he said turning around. My stomach clenched worse and Beast Boy squeezed my hand. Cyborg shot me a look and I paled.

"Do you feel up to it," he asked begging me to say no. I thought it over, but before I could answer, Robin did.

"She'll be fine," he said waking towards the garage. _I don't know about that Boy Wonder….I don't know…_

**To be continued……**


	11. Only For You

**Wow, this chp took a long time to get up and man is it long! Well, this chp includes just about everything; drama, tears, confessions and maybe a little something extra. Anyway on with the story and all that junk. R&R R&R R&R **

**P.S- I am sorry for the crude language that takes place in this chp. I couldn't think of better use of words when Robin, Dmitri, and Raven are so mad. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not now not ever. **

"Come on, Raven, you can ride with me," Robin said as we reached the garage. I didn't say a word, I just put on the helmet he gave me and climbed on the back of his ride. I wrapped my arms around his body as he sped off after the others. The others had taken to the sky and I was with Robin because I couldn't yet fly. I felt my emotions hollering in my head as we neared the jewelry store. I tried to calm them but they were going crazy. I never thought in my life that one man would cause me to become so emotional.

"_Raven, can you hear me," _Robin asked in his mind. Our bond had begun working again a few days earlier.

"_Ya, why," _I returned. He heaved a sigh of relief and placed his hand over mine around his waist.

"_You're emotions are screaming. I don't know what they are saying but they are immensely strong," _he concluded. He removed his hand to steer around the upcoming curve. I just shook my head at his concern and took a deep, calming breath as we came upon the store.

"Come on, Rae," Cyborg said as we drove up. I felt my legs wobble and shake as I stood up on them with Cyborg's help. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. I marched directly towards the store, determination written in every crease in my face. Even though my faced was filled with the old strong willed girl, my heart was wretching and aching at the thought of seeing him again. A part of me was excited that I could see him, and let myself know that those last months had not been a dream. Part of me, though, was dreading every minute of it. I knew that when I saw him, my emotions would loose themselves. There's no telling what damage lay ahead, but without my powers, I was certain that everything would be fine.

"Raven," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I whirled in hopes to find Dmitri there saying it was all a joke and that he was there for me, but instead I found Beast Boy's face with a abnormal frown.

"What," I asked lowering my eyes to my feet.

"Are you sure you can do this," he asked as Robin and the others walked over. I nodded and Robin assumed position in front of me. We walked into the display shop, only to discover Dmitri was not in there. We walked on through to the back room and found him sliding an emerald into his pocket.

"Red X," Robin yelled after we watched for a moment. Dmitri slowly turned around and I felt my heart clench at seeing his tone body. I felt someone put their hand in mine and I squeezed it hard.

"Chuckles," he acknowledged. His voice modulator made his voice dark and grave, making him the more frightening to my tired and emotionally destroyed heart.

"Are you not getting tired of stealing and running," Robin asked bulling out his bo-staff. Dmitri gave an emotionless laugh before pulling out an x knife.

"Are you not getting tired of fighting and chasing," he asked before charging Robin.

"Titans! Go," Robin yelled his signature yell. The others flowered into a huge assortment of green, blue and red out into the ally while I stayed quietly against the entrance.

Starfire aimed a fist at Dmitri, bringing her power to it and shooting star-bolts in a rapidly firing of green. Dmitri did several back-flips and a series of flips avoiding them. He pressed the button on his teleportation device, appearing behind Star, and pressing a hand to her mid-back. I watched curiously as he let the giant x consume her body and press her face first to the wall. She managed to turn before hitting the wall, gluing her back to the wall instead.

"That was easy," Dmitri commented before getting butted in the back by a green rhino. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and jumped on top of Dmitri while he was on the ground. My heart clenched, hoping, praying Dmitri was alright, but I saw him reach into his belt pulling out a red bomb. Pressing a button, he threw it at Beast Boy causing him to get pelted with the glue bomb. The sticky substance got stuck in his hair, at the same time pressing him into the wall.

"Dammit," Beast Boy muttered hitting the wall to my right. "Raven, how in hell did he ever become a passionate guy you described him as," he asked struggling against he barrier. I slightly smiled at him before turning back to see Cyborg shooting his sonic cannon at him.

Dmitri avoided them long enough to get close to Cyborg. Pressing a small x on Cyborg's back, Cyborg shook viciously and dropped to his knees.

"Son…of…a bitch," Cyborg muttered getting barricaded to the wall on my left. I ran over to him and snapped in front of his place to get him to focus on me.

"Cyborg, are you ok," I asked hurriedly. He nodded his head with a small smile.

"Ya, he just deactivated my weapons. Rae, your boy really hates me," he said with a small smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him before jumping as I heard Robin yell. I turned to see him on one knee holding his leg. I saw blood and ran to him, not paying attention to the man standing in front of us.

"Robin, are you ok," I asked moving his hand. He chuckled and I looked up into his eyes.

"If I say no will you kiss it better," he asked and I growled at him in frustration. I applied a little pressure to it while dragging him to the side of the ally. I turned around to face Dmitri. For the first time that evening he looked at me. I swallowed the lump rising in my throat and the tears that threatened to spill over my eyes. I felt the power that had been dormant for so long rising and fighting the emotional battle. Dmitri looked back at me and I met his gaze strait on. I knew we were going to fight, and I knew that I would have to make it look real. I let every emotion I felt then and there turn into physical strength. I felt my body crouch into a fighting stance and I felt myself bare my teeth.

"Raven! You can't fight him without your powers," Robin yelled from behind me. I shook violently at the urge to move.

"Watch me," I said stubbornly. I turned back to the man in front of me and took a step forward.

"Don't you dare hold back," I whispered before jumping at him. He threw his weapons down and met my physical attack with one of his on. I don't know what moves I used, and I don't recall getting hit or feeling physical pain. All I remember is the pain in my heart and feeling it grow with each time I hit him. He hit me suddenly in the chest, sending me into the wall beside Robin. I groaned and stood up in pain. I gasped as pain shot through my back, all the way down to my toes.

"Raven," Robin said causing me to look down at him. He gasped at something and I suddenly realized my hood had fallen. Reaching up I rubbed something wet out from under my eyes. I then realized that during the whole fight I had been crying. I felt more fall and I looked up to meet Dmitri's gaze. He took a step forward and I slowly walked toward him as well. We walked until we were chest to chest, faces only inches apart, I noticed his chest rising and falling rapidly. I gulped and felt my throat so dry. Dmitri raised his hands and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Why," he asked in the synchronized voice. I swallowed hard and raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated at his bluntness.

"Why what," I asked attempting to take a step back. He let me, but followed me as well.

"Why did you kiss him," he asked and this time in his regular voice. I could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. I let a dry sob escape me and I looked down at his chest.

"I…I don't know. I wanted to be loved and to be held. It was an accident and it meant nothing. He found my weakness and he used it against me, but it's not entirely his fault. It was mine for being so weak and powerless. I almost gave in, but I didn't," I stated looking back up into his mask. I felt him tighten his grip on my face and I felt the others look on us. I felt more tears cascade down my cheeks and only then did I realize what the others were seeing. I attempted to take a step back, but Dmitri pulled me to him. He wrapped his strong arms around my body and crushed me to him. My head hidden in his chest, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I started shaking slightly at the feel of him and he started rubbing his hands through my hair. I fell to my knees, him with me.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," I cried and meant every word. He braced me tighter to him and whispered in my ear.

"It's ok, it's ok. I know," he murmured.

"No, it's not ok. I don't love him that way, I don't. I was just caught up in the moment and…and..," I started mumbling. Dmitri pulled back to look at me and put a finger over my rambling lips.

"I know. It's ok you like him," he said, though I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What? No, I don't love him. I love,' I started, only to be cut off by a trigger being pulled. Dmitri gasped and threw me behind him, blocking the bullet. He gasped as it hit him in the right shoulder. It would have hit me in the heart, but he was positioned to block it. I cried out as he fell into my slender arms, twitching violently. I looked up and saw a man with a gun, still standing there. I growled in anger as I felt my powers come back full force. I threw it at him, a black hand grabbing the man around the waist throwing him against the wall. He groaned and fell to the floor unconscious. I was about to go and kill him for doing what he did, but I heard Dmitri groan.

"X? X, look at me," I instructed lifting his chin to look at me. I smiled a sad smile but he saw threw it.

"Don't….don't cry," he said gasping. I turned my head to look at Cyborg and saw him staring in bemusement.

"Cyborg, please I am begging you. Help me," I asked half screeched starting to loose control. He looked deeply into my eyes and nodded, fighting against the bondage that held him. When he got free, he rushed to us, and I teleported us back to the tower. We landed in a heap in the living room. Cyborg got up and took Dmitri from my arms, rushing to the infirmary.

"Raven, get me a hot towel and keep him awake," Cyborg demanded laying Dmitri down on one of the many hospital beds. I cursed as I fumbled for a towel before throwing it at Cyborg. He started running it under hot water and I went to Dmitri's side.

"Hey, can you hear me," I asked in a calm, sensitive voice. I winced as he groaned and tried to sit up.

"No, no, no. Lay back down. You will damage yourself further if you sit up," I directed pushing his good shoulder back down. He grunted but painfully lay back down. He took his gloves off as Cyborg came over to us and stood on his other side.

"Raven, remove his shirt part while I get the tools," Cyborg demanded while rushing to the closet. I nodded and slowly reached for his back. Dmitri arched his back so my hands could fit under there slightly. I found the zipper and started unzipping it to his mid back. I spread it with my hands until he gasped and moaned in pain. I cringed and slowly laid him back down. I slightly lifted the sleeve of his shirt to slide down over the gaping whole in his arm. I felt tears come to my eyes yet again as I saw the blood gushing. I continued his top half down to reach his waist. I let my hands linger slightly over his abs as I took in the familiarity of them.

"Raven," Cyborg warned suddenly appearing from behind me. I growled but edged to the side to grab Dmitri's hand in my own. Cyborg slowly cleaned the area around the wound and I felt Dmitri's grip on my hand tighten. I looked to see him watching me and I squeezed his hand in return. I reached and lifted his mask to his nose, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Rae, I need your help. I need you to start healing him after I remove the bullet. It's lodged quite deep, and it's going to hurt like hell," Cyborg said bringing my attention to him. I nodded placed my hand on Dmitri's chest while the other one held his.

"You know, I really wish this touch would be under better circumstances," Dmitri smirked looking at me. I growled playfully and slightly let my claws descend.

"Is this really the time for your flirtations? I think not," I said squeezing his hand. Dmitri smiled and Cyborg watched us in curiosity. Cyborg shook his head before starting the pliers through Dmitri's shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT….WHAT THE HELL…YOU SONE OF A…..." Dmitri started yelling so loud my sensitive ears hurt. I squeezed his hand and watched as Cyborg pulled the bullet from his arm. Dmitri tensed and then went slack. I looked to see him passed out and I cast a worrisome glance at Cyborg. He saw the worry in my eyes and placed a hand on mine.

"He's fine, or he will be. He just passed out from the pain. Don't worry," he said gently and I slightly nodded before letting my magic engulf Dmitri's shoulder. I watched his tissue and muscle start to close and repair perfectly. I healed it perfectly in about five minutes. Just in time to see every Robin, Star, and BB enter the door. Robin's face was as red as his costume as he noticed my hand lingering on the thief's chest in front of me. My heart clenched but Dmitri woke up then and placed his hand on mine. Cyborg stepped in front of Robin and Star, but let BB pass. I started to sway at the rush of emotions and lack of power, and fell into the stiff chair beside me. Dmitri groaned and started to get up but my hand reached out to stop him.

"Stop, and lay back down. You will undo my work," I stated rolling his mask back down all the way.

"What in the world is going on here," Robin demanded side-stepping Cyborg. Cyborg sighed and came to stand beside me, which was facing the others. "Why in the world have you helped a thief and more importantly why was HIS ARMS AROUND YOU EARLIER?" I shot a look at Beast Boy, who was watching from the foot of Dmitri's bed.

"I didn't say anything," BB said with a slight smile. I returned it until I heard Dmitri scoff.

"Well, Chuckles, maybe I wanted my arms around her. Maybe I want her in my arms. Or maybe, I was holding her while she cried. Either way pick your choice. Any of those will suffice," Dmitri stated in his normal voice. Robin growled and stalked up to the bed. I used my powers and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his side.

"You will NOT fight now," I growled before feeling a hand on my arm. I looked down at Dmitri and released my power from holding Robin.

"Rae, leave it be," he instructed before turning to Robin. "You want to know the real reason I was holding her. The real reason I was comforting her; six simple words, bird brain." Robin growled before tightening his fist.

"And what are those, X," Robin spit harshly through his teeth. Dmitri held up a hand and counted off fingers as he went.

"I. Am. In. Love. With. Her," he stated, each word filled with so much emotion. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth in shock. I didn't feel a reaction from the other three. Well, I did but I was expecting them. From Robin I felt anger; anger that ran deeper then any emotion I have ever felt from him. I looked and saw Dmitri watching Robin's face. Robin's lips were in a tight line and his fist balled at his side.

"If you love her….show me your face," Robin said walking to stand beside Dmitri. Dmitri started to sit and I reached for him, helping him up. I put my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders as I heaved him up.

"Fine," Dmitri said shocking everyone. I stared at him heavily and he chuckled. "Raven, I have to. It's the only way to protect you." I felt a tear run down my face and he caught it on his tanned finger. "Don't cry love, please don't cry," he pleaded catching more tears. I forced them to a stop and Robin reached up to pull off Dmitri's mask.

"What," Robin demanded when Dmitri grabbed his arm throwing him back.

"Only Raven will remove my mask," he instructed and I just knew he was glaring at Robin.

"Why," Robin demanded crossing his arms.

"Because I know what he looks like and I have before," I said reaching for Dmitri's mask. I got up to his nose and stopped. "Before I completely remove it, you have to know the truth. I don't love Robin, nothing but a brother. You have to understand that," I said leaning toward his face. I grabbed Dmitri's face, forcing him to look at me. "I love you, only you," I said before pressing my lips to his mouth in a quick kiss. I leaned back and Dmitri smiled before pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too. God, I love you so much," he stated before pulling back. I looked at everyone's reactions and almost laughed. Beast boy was smiling slightly and chuckled.

"I told you so," BB directed to Cyborg. Cyborg' face was one of thoughtfulness and self- hatred. Starfire's face was one of pure happiness. She was smiling from ear to ear, clasping her hands together happily. I took a huge gulp of air before retuning my gaze to Robin. His face held no sign of any emotion, but he caught my eye.

"Remove his mask, Raven. Remove it now," he instructed, his voice filled with anger. I turned back to Dmitri and grabbed his mask. He grabbed my wrist and helped me pull the mask up and over his head. The first thing I noticed was his beautiful ocean deep eyes. They were filled with love and passion as he looked back at me. I let a sob escape me as I reached up to touch him. I traced his face, moving slowly down to his chest. He shivered under my touch, but his eyes never left mine. I felt his chest, moving up and down, almost like a lullaby to me. I hugged him tightly around his chest and he returned it.

"Why did you do that? Why in the hell did you save my life? Do you know this is the second time you have deceived my death," I said hugging him tighter.

"Both times I did it because I love you. Both times I did it because I would give my own life for you, love," he murmured brushing back my hair. I smiled a weak smile and leaned back to look at him. He wiped the silent tears away from my face, and planted a small kiss on my nose. Only then did I realize the others were watching us.

"Friend Raven, I am confused. Is friend Dmitri the villain Red X," Starfire asked in all of her innocence. Robin growled before turning to answer her.

"Yes, Star he is the villain. By the looks of it, I would assume Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy knew," he said through clenched teeth. I stood up and marched to stand in front of him.

"First of all, Dmitri is not a villain. He is a thief. Second of all, Beast Boy didn't know until after we broke up. Finally, Cyborg is the one that made us break up," I stated crossing my arms.

"Which was the biggest mistake of my life," Cyborg sighed. We all turned to watch him. "I made you two stop because I really didn't think he loved you. I guess my over protectiveness was blinding me from the truth. Dmitri really loves you Rae. I can see it in eyes. I mean, damn he took a bullet for you. What guy would do that unless he was really in love? I regret doing that to you. I can see how much it hurts you now in the long run. You have been so depressed lately. Raven, Dmitri I am truly sorry," he finished laying a hand on Dmitri's unharmed shoulder. I smiled warmly at him and Dmitri laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing. I wouldn't want my sister dating a thief either, but I really love her man. I really do," Dmitri said intensely turning to me. I started blushing but went cold when Robin grabbed my elbow.

"How in the world could you do this? To all of us….to me," he demanded whispering lowly. I hissed before jerking my arm free.

"Because I love him. Robin you are my best friend. We share a bond that pulls us close together, but Dmitri and I also have a bond. A bond that runs deeper then any I have ever felt before," I said putting my hands on my hip.

"Yeah, and what kind of bond is that? A sex bond," he said in his dare-you-to-reply voice. I growled and crouched.

"What the hell is your problem," I heard Dmitri demand while getting up. "Do you think that's all I want with her?" He came beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"How would I know? I believe you have already fucked her considering how open she was to me," Robin stated knowing he struck a nerve. I growled deep in my throat before launching myself at him. I threw him against the wall and took his neck in my hands. I tightened my grip.

"You took advantage of me! You knew I was emotionally destroyed and you forced your lust for me to myself! I have never 'fucked' anyone and I don't plan to anytime soon! Get that through your thick-skulled head," I screamed throwing him to the other side of the room. He landed against the wall on the other side, but got up quietly.

"Love, calm down," Dmitri said placing his arms around my waist. I took a deep breath before leaning back into him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to no one in particularly. Robin growled and everyone turned to him.

"The way I see it, we have two options; Raven is dismembered and thrown in jail," he stated strongly.

"NO!" Dmitri wasn't the only one to scream and Cyborg had Robin picked up by the collar.

"On what charge," he demanded thoroughly shoving Robin.

"She knew a villain's identity. There is another choice however; Dmitri can be thrown in jail to fulfill his sentence," Robin stated smirking at Dmitri. Everyone turned to us and I tensed.

"No, he…he can't," I mumbled. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU," I screamed fighting back tears.

"Raven, calm down. Please, listen to him. I need to go to jail, I deserve it. An angel like you doesn't," Dmitri said leaning back to look at me. I gasped as I saw tears running down his face. I pulled his face to mine and kissed them away before placing my lips on his, in a fiery passionate kiss. I wrapped my body against his and moaned into the kiss. He pulled back to look at me and I saw the determination in his eyes.

"I just got you back, I don't want to loose you," I said, my tears betraying my hold on them. They fell and I let them.

"I'll be back and you know that," he reconciled. I shook my head but he stopped it with another kiss. When we pulled back, he tore my arms from around his waist and placed an x on my head, stopping my powers. He walked toward Robin, and I started after him, but Cyborg wrapped his arms around my body stopping me. I thrashed and lashed at him but he kept me.

"Lock me up and leave her alone," Dmitri demanded to Robin. Robin smirked and nodded, knowing he had won. I screamed and cried out as Robin grabbed the hand cuffs. I watched as Robin tightened them on Dmitri's wrists. Star and BB were trying to soothe me but I never quit. Robin pushed Dmitri ahead of him and headed to the door. Dmitri stopped in front of me and I swallowed.

"Raven, I love you. Never forget…never forget. This was all for you, love, all for you," Dmitri said planting a kiss on my forehead. As they walked out the door, Star slid the door closed and locked it. I fell to my knees and stared at my reflection in the marble floor. Cyborg knelt beside me and the other two in front of me.

"Raven," Cy started removing the x from my forehead.

"LEAVE," I screamed at them pressing my fist into my eyes trying to stop the flow of emotions threatening to escape. "GET OUT!" They left me to myself where I fell into a whirl wind of emotions. I let out a silent scream and tears started pelting the floor. I pounded my fist into the floor and again. I fell there, not wanting to move. I saw the pliers on the side of the table, still wet with Dmitri's blood. I watched as the blood fell to the ground.

"I wonder how long it would take me to end this pain," I thought to myself bringing the pliers to my hands in one swift motion. "I wonder….." I pressed the sharp edge on the pliers to my throat and felt the thrill. "If I can't have Dmitri….then dammit they can't have me!" I pushed tighter and watched as a single red tear fall from my throat onto the pearly white floor…


	12. Rather Face Hell and The Note

I watched as the blood flowed from my throat. I had stabbed myself deep enough to be in pain, to have something physical to drown out the pain of the hole in my heart. I was on my hands and knees, panting and coughing at the blood in my throat. Just a few more minutes, just a few more treacherous minutes, and I'll end up in heaven or hell. Most likely, I would end up in hell for my life and I would yet again meet my father. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I fell to the floor, in the blood. My vision was blacking out and Intelligence was attempting to call upon my powers, to stop me from this feat of suicide. I heard the opening of the doors and mentally cursed for not locking them.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed rushing to my sides. I couldn't hear him as I started shaking, waiting for the death that I wanted so much to hurry up. The pain was scorching my body, and yet the emotional pain was worse. I kept thinking of Dmitri and the things we had overcome, how easily Robin, one stupid boy could take us apart. I heard a few more voices, but my thoughts were not transmitting clear words.

"Dammit…..suicide…..blood loss….hurry up…..make it…..heal herself…pliers…Raven." I heard many words but no sentences.

"Raven, let me heal us, heal yourself. Dmitri wouldn't like this at all," Intelligence ordered and I was so weak, that she overtook me. She started to heal my body and I heard someone sigh in relief. I then fell into a subconscious darkness, where anything and everything reminded me of Dmitri.

_Beep, beep, beep. _The annoying beeping sound woke me up, with its irregular beat and loudness. At first, I didn't know where I was. I figured I had just fallen asleep meditating, but then everything came back to me. My heartbeat sped up and I heard that the beeping did too. Oh, it was my heartbeat on the machine. I realized that the suicide attempt didn't go as planned, and grimaced at the dryness in my throat.

"Cyborg, her heartbeat," I heard Beast Boy say from my left. I forced myself to calm my heart, but let the tears roll freely. I turned on my side and curled up into a ball, ripping the needles out of my arm and patches off of my head. I started crying and screwed my eyes tighter and tighter. I found that I was whispering something over and over and discovered it was "no, come back".

"Raven, come on drink something," Cyborg said gently touching my back. I squeezed my legs tighter and leaned up my head. I opened my eyes, and saw the two of them leaning over me with the same expression of sympathy to them with a mix of anger.

"Come on, lets sit you up," BB said turning me into a sitting position. I found myself in a new leotard and a cape sling over the chair. "Starfire changed you when you started healing. There was too much blood." I didn't say anything but took a swig of the water and then downed it as it felt like a relief. BB went to refill it and I looked down at my hands. They were covered in bruises scratched that happened when I had continually hit the floor. Cyborg sat at my feet and I looked up at him.

"Rae…why," he asked and I gave him a dead look.

"I won't live without him," I said quietly, my voice hitching in my throat. I reached up and found that there was a small scar where the pliers had inserted.

"Raven, you have to," BB whispered handing me the water.

"No, no I don't," I thought standing up. I started to the door, but the other two blocked it.

"No, way you are not leaving our sight. Come one, let's get you something to eat," Cyborg said grabbed my arm gently. I followed them, leaving my cloak in the infirmary. I watched the floor as they led me, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill. When we reached the living room, I looked up to see all the Titans East here as well. Starfire was in the middle of telling them something, with tears in her eyes, and they looked at me as I came in. I bit my lip and let Cyborg walk me to the bar. I ignored the others looks and focused on the table as Cyborg cooked away.

"Hey, Raven," I heard Bumble Bee say and I looked up to see her leaning against the table.

"Hey," I said returning my eyes to the table. Just then Robin entered and everyone turned to him. He was whistling and drying his hair coming to get a cup of coffee, a regular feat for him at ten thirty in the morning. Everyone had a look of hate on their face, but me. When I saw him, I immediately felt sadness wash over me. I looked down at my hands as Cyborg gave me a plate of waffles. Robin sat down and Cyborg literally dropped the plate in front of him. Robin just smiled before buttering his while I put some syrup on mine.

"Hey, Rae, pass me some," he asked and I growled under my breath.

"Do NOT call me that," I threatened throwing it at him with my powers. He sighed as he picked it up off of the floor.

"Raven, it's for the best," he said and I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Who is it best for Robin? Truthfully, this isn't best for anyone, not even you," Cyborg screamed rubbing my back while I held in tears.

"Hell, he's out of my life and hers, so yeah its best for me," Robin countered glaring at the two of us.

"If you think that driving him out of my life will lead me to you, you are sadly mistaken. I would rather die than be with you. I attempted suicide one, why wouldn't I do it again," I said in my dead tone. The others gasped and I used my powers to throw my whole plate of food at Robin's face. It hit him and the plate cracked. He wiped the food off his face and slapped it to the floor.

"You're telling me, that you would rather face death, than ever love me like I do you," he asked and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"No, Robin, I'm telling you that I would rather face hell than deal with you," I stated my hands glowing black. "You have caused me nothing but pain, and dammit I am ready to give up everything; my friends, my powers, even my life. Maybe if you wouldn't have been so keyed up in what you thought was true, you would have seen that I used to like you, but Dmitri is more to me than you ever were, Robin. More of a man then you ever were." Everyone was silent as I said the longest sentences since I had woken up, and even I was surprised at the words that rolled out.

"Look, here are the ground rules for now; no leaving the tower without supervision, no going down to the penitentiary, and no telecommunication with anyone. If any of those are broken, I will ship you off to stay with Batman in Gotham. Understood," he demanded standing up fixing me with a stare. I met his gaze head on and stood up as well.

"Anything for my leader, the big great bitch wonder," I snarled out through my teeth. Aqualad, BB, the twins and Speedy laughed out loud, while the girls smirked. Cyborg smiled and put his arm around my shaking shoulders. Robin's fist tightened, making his knuckles go white.

"Go to hell Raven," he said as he walked past me. I grabbed him by his arm and turned him to face me. Our faces, only centimeters away, I smiled as I purposely blew my breath across his face.

"Oh, but Robin, great and glorious bitch, I'm in hell everyday I'm with you," I said sweetly as I released him. He glared and I smirked as he turned and walked away. When he was out of ear shot, everyone started laughing and saying way to go.

"Asombroso," (amazing) Mas y Menos shouted with thumbs up. I smiled slightly at them and the smiled in return.

"Girl you should kick his spiky haired ass," Bumble said causing Star to smile.

"Yes, friend you should do the kicking of the butt," she said as her and Bee went to clean up the kitchen.

"I don't care who this guy was you dated, Robin deserves whatever you give him," Speedy said walking to join BB on the couch. I smiled but felt a very tranquil yet disturbed emotion behind me. I turned to find Aqualad perched on the counter.

"Are you sure you should be testing and playing with Robin? I mean, he is your leader, and I know you are second in command, but doesn't Robin have a habit of getting what he wants," he said so low that only Cyborg and I could hear him.

"Well, he normally does, but unless he plans on raping Raven, I don't think he'll get her," Cyborg said casting off Aqualad's worry. I watched as he went and helped Bee finish.

"You weren't referring to Robin getting me, were you," I asked Aqualad and he shook out his long black hair.

"No, I meant the more you push him, the more he's going to want Red X dead," he said and I nodded my head.

"I know, and I should put an end to it," I sighed.

"poner fin a ¿qué quieres," (put an end to what) Mas asked coming to stand behind me. I jumped and turned quickly nearly loosing my footing.

"Put an end to you sneaking up on people," Aqualad said laughing as Mas walked off mumbling in Spanish. I smiled to Aqualad and walked off to the windows, where I watched the breeze whirl around the trees on the mainland.

Immediately, I thought of the color red, Dmitri's favorite color. He said that when he pictured red, he could see that there was a future for him; that he would some day be more than just Red X. I know that one day he will be more, and for him to get that far, I must first get him out of jail. I know that if I break him out that will just make things worse. I have to make sure that he doesn't get life for everything he has stolen, but even after everything he has done, I don't believe that's enough to get anything. I smiled slightly as a new thought occurred to me. I had a reason to live; to make sure Dmitri would get out of jail.

"Things will get better, you know," Cyborg said coming to stand beside me. "You don't have to go through this alone anymore Raven. You don't have to become isolated and depressed. We're here for you," he said and I turned to him and granted a small smile.

"Cyborg, I know you and the rest are here for me, but answer me this: who will be there for him," I said letting my face go blank. Cyborg shook his head before pulling me into a hug.

_X is sexy __ X is sexy __ X is sexy _

"Checkmate," I declared as I moved the final piece on the board. Cyborg's eyes jutted out of his head before BB fell to the ground handing a twenty to a smiling Starfire.

"Congratulations Friend Raven. I told Beast Boy you never loose," she said as she gave me half a hug. I smiled and got up past a grieving Beat Boy. It had been two weeks since I had last talked or looked at the other resident bird. Yet, I had not been able to go out of the house. I was trapped in the giant 't', which to me no longer stood for titans but for torture. It get's immensely boring in this place and I have yet to figure out a plan to get X out of jail.

"Rae, you have mail," Cyborg said and as soon as the words left his mouth, Robin was in the room, taking the mail from his hands.

"Hey, that's illegal," I said attempting to grab the mail from his hands. Robin ignored me as he ripped open the seal and read the letter. A confused look crossed his face and he handed me the letter.

"I believe the person who wrote that, is nothing but crazy," he said and he watched my face for any sign of recognition.

"The words that come,

Written from your mouth,

Are as magical to me,

As the North is to the South,

For Heaven,

Cannot compare,

To the beautiful creature,

So cunning and rare,

Black as the dark,

That I see through the day,

But there's a silver lining,

As I fight the fray,

There were diamonds,

Black and white,

That I gave to you,

Frozen forever in flight," I read the poem out loud and I saw the confusion on everyone's face.

"Who's it from," Beast Boy asked. Robin picked up the envelope.

"No address, return or sent. So, someone put this in our box," he said still watching my face. I thought over the words and I shook my head as nothing came up.

"All I can tell you is that the poem is meant for opposites. I mean 'north and south' and 'black and white', but I don't know who it's from," I said as I took the mail anyway and headed to my room. As I lay down on my bed, I caught a glimmer of metal lying on the floor of my room, reflected from the moonlight shining through. I stood up and I picked up the small chain. It was the necklace Dmitri had given me and I smiled at the memory. It was black and white crystal on each side….

"The note," I gasped out loud.

_**To be continued…..**_

**Hey, so does this make up for my long absence from the fantastic site and my wonderful and loyal readers? I am begging for reviews. Please and I'm thinking of changing my name from iloveredx, any ideas? I was thinking of M$KED_J3W3L. Watcha think? **


	13. the end?

**Do not own….**

So, somehow, and I had yet to figure it out, Dmitri had contacted me, but I don't understand how. That is unless he has friends in high places, which wouldn't really surprise me. As I picked up the forgotten necklace, I remembered the night he gave it to me. It was our first date, my first night at his place, and the time I had been on a dinner date that fancy. It was a night of many first, but none of our last. I missed seeing his deep blue eyes, and his touch. I miss having someone to talk to about anything and everything.

"Dmitri, I miss you so much," I whispered as one tear fell. "I promise I will not try to take my own life again. I promise to get you our of that hell hole Robin has put you in. I promise to always love you."

"Hey Cyborg, can we go to the store," I said in the kitchen an hour later. Robin looked up from his place on the couch and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting the rules, you are not to leave the tower with anyone other than me," he said standing. "I would be glad to take you to the store Raven. That is if you are willing to go with me." I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"As much as this pains me to admit to, I'm willing to do anything to get out of this place," I said walking toward the garage. I heard Robin chuckle and walk behind me. "So, I'm guessing I can't fly to the store?"

"Nope, we're taking my R-cycle," he said and I growled.

"I don't see why you drive that screaming metal death trap. Especially the way you drive it," I grumbled as he hopped on it. Robin laughed and even I smiled at our old banner.

"Nice to know you still hate it. I would think you would have gotten over it by now," he said smiling an actual smile.

"How could I when you drive like a monkey on crack," I said laughing as well. I grabbed his shoulders as he sped off as fast as he could.

"Where do you need to go," he screamed to me as we sped through town at a treacherous speed.

"Slow down! And the dollar store will work," I screamed back. He nodded but did not slow. I dug my fingers into his shoulder and prayed for the store to hurry up. All of a sudden we were jerked to a stop and I felt my stomach enter my throat.

"I swear you are so girly," Robin played as I smoothed my cloak and leotard. I shot him a death glare and he smiled. "I'm joking Rae." I smiled slightly as I entered the store and remember how Robin and I used to have fun in here. Back when we were just friends and everything was perfect. I sighed and headed to the tea aisle and grabbed some Thai and Chamomile tea, my favorite. Robin walked off to his own aisle for some more pens and paper. Since he was neglecting to look, I grabbed the note I had wrote earlier and headed to the cashier.

"Excuse me miss, but can you do me a favor," I asked quickly and I watched as she looked over me. Noticing I was of the Teen Titans she immediately agreed.

"Of course, what can I help with?" I sighed and handed her the note and some cash.

"I would like you to mail this for me and tell no one," I practically begged. She nodded just in time for Robin to come around the edge.

"Ready Raven," he asked and I nodded. We paid for our items and headed to the R-Cycle. The whole ride home I prayed the note got to where it was going…

_Downtown Dmitri's POV_

"It's about time the famous Red X got caught," Control Freak snarled while laughing with Dr. Light. I growled through my teeth and stood to loom over the two morons.

"Will you two fat asses shut the hell up! First of all, I did not get caught. I turned myself in," I threatened.

"Yeah, for a girl. Man that was stupid," Light laughed.

"Coming from someone who probably never had a date in his life," I whispered walking back to my cell. The security guard came by and through a note on my chest before locking me in. I looked on the front and my heart skipped a beat. In her own beautiful unique handwritten, was my name. I ripped open the envelope and took out the note, attached was a picture of us kissing we had took at my house. Her skin so pale against my own was smooth as you could see it in the picture. I carefully kissed the pictured before sticking it under my pillow.

_Dmitri,_

_Hey sweetie (did I really just say that?) I was surprised to get your letter the other day and you better be glad no one got it but me. Of course, Robin read it but no one understood it. Truthfully I didn't until I saw the necklace in my room. I know this letter is short but I am writing this in the car, where hopefully no one will get it. I promise to get you out. I don't care if I have to put myself in jail, we will be together in time, but for now….we mustn't talk. I'm trying to earn Robin's trust back. Please wait for me. I love you…_

_Raven_

My heart….what was left of it fell and I couldn't stop the tears that fell….

**The End**


	14. gotta know?

**Hello to all the wonderful subscribers and readers of my stories. I have indeed returned from the dead…. Nah just kidding. I have hit a depression over the past year and just didn't think none of my stories were good enough for all of you so I stopped writing all together. Lately I've noticed how tense and angry I've been so I started thinking maybe I should write again… so I have posted this on all my stories wondering… do you believe I should finish these stories? And if so, I need ideas. As for "My Kiss Is Home", if I get enough answers I will redo the whole ending on how it should have been done in the first place. Please let me know. I am sorry for my absence, but if you give me a chance I promise I will make up for it… **

**~~~Rae~~~**


End file.
